


Soul MateS

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, color soul mates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 84
Words: 46,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: Fuel for my four swords addiction. Chances of porn is you better believe it. But this is those weird you only see colour after finding your soulmate. My ship Blue x Shadow x Green x Vio x Red. This will happen in Skyloft, Hyrule is basically an island that just appeared in our world
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolog

__

_There are many legends about how we get color upon seeing our soul mate. Like in Termina they used to say that the Four Giants had to take our sight for its power to save us. But that the power of never-ending love over acts it. But by far the most spread and popular one is the Legend of the Fallen Goddess, Risen Demon._

_The little lady, whose age is long lost, had searched for hours on end,_ _for_ _the answer. The answer to_ _how_ _people can finally know when they've met their soul mate. They had no idea if they have missed them. If they had passed by_ _and_ _had missed their only opportunity. When they got in a fight and left then started to_ _wonder_ _if they made the_ _right_ _choice._ _It was painful to watch. To think that there could be two people incomplete and in agony not knowing their other piece was right in front of them._

_So this girl was looking for a way so that everyone would know when they found them. She_ _didn't_ _know how, just that there had to be a way, a person, artifact,_ _ancient_ _spell, just something. And_ _that_ _was all she needed to know. The fallen Goddess whose love for the world grew each day searched far and wide._

_Until one day, when she fell into a_ _Canyon_ _. Terrified she desperately tried to climb the steep walls of stone, ignoring the torn skin from the fall. She had no idea of the powerful demon that lived in a cave it made years ago._

_The demon awoke rising from its years of slumber from the noise. Curious but not blood thirsty he approached the young women. "Hello, little one, what has brought you to my_ _ravine_ _?" The demon, assumed to be male asked, an old power radiating from him. She turned around startled but otherwise undisturbed_ _._

_"I'm... on a mission"_

_"What kind of a mission,_ _I'm_ _not a mind reader?" He asked again moving closer._

_The_ _Goddess in mortal form swallowed her concern_ _"To make it so everyone knows when they've met their soul mate." A tint of pride in her voice._

_The demon stayed quiet for a moment "why?" Such a simple question, yet so complicated at the same time. Why was she so desperate to do this? She had a good life going for her, she had no incentive to do it. So why?_

_"Because, If I_ _don't_ _do it who will. Please Demon of the canyon, if there is anything, anything at all that could help me, please speak now," the white clothed girl said_ _ready_ _to start trying to climb the walls again._

_"There is an old spell, I have no way of_ _knowing_ _if it will work, and it requires a life to be sacrificed. But it should do what you wish," the demon told her, taking her hand and leading her to a mountain._

_And upon that mountain, she gave her life._

_And that dear children, is the story of the Fallen Goddess, and Risen Demon._


	2. Chapter 1

**Invisible Children pov. (The Invisibles really enjoyed their time together)**

The teacher had finished telling the ancient legend, to the kindergarteners. And they had been sent out to play. Vio a child with the ability to see one color. Purple. He found it easier to pretend that he didn't. Baby Vio didn't, hence the name. He was different... to say the least. Not social, liked to read during recess, and was smarter. So he went under the thick branched tree in the back.

Not knowing that there was another boy, above him by about seven feet above him in the canopy. That boy's name was Shadow. He had dark purple hair showing his Dark world descent, Lolians had it to but it be just a shade lighter and inkier. He could see in the dark better then anyone else he knew. He was a little troublemaker, he liked running around, being loud, and didn't care what the rules said, he'd climb as much as he wanted.

The ruckus from the purplette drew the blonds attention and he looked up. He felt his breathing stop, he felt some kind of explosion, the only thing missing was the color. The only thought in his head being 'He's my soul mate'. 

"Hello?..." he called up to the boy, standing up ignoring his book as it fell. Shadow looked down and felt the same explosion, but he gained **A** color. Purple just as his hair and the boy's clothes.

He jumped down, landing on his feet. He grabbed him and said one word "Mine." Vio blushed enjoying the contact. 

"So-" 

"Mine." Shadow interrupted, squeezing his mate like the kid he was. Vio squeaked, which Shadow just barely loosened to. 

"Name?" Shadow at the time had a habit of just saying one word rather than proper sentences.

"Vio, yours?" Vio asks trying to hug him. 

Shadow didn't let him "Shadow" he nuzzled his captive not so much as entertaining the thought of releasing him. The bell rang and Shadow promptly ignored it. Vio tried to move but with Shadow doing everything in his power to stay put, they only got about ten feet before a teacher realized they were missing.

Going out to look for them she found them at the edge of the playground. "What of the Birds of Skyloft are you doing?..." 

"I don't know, I don't think he's going to let go..." Vio said freaking just a tiny bit out. 

She kneeled down to their level, Vio still trying to walk, "What are you doing Shadow? Why won't you let Vio go?" "Mine." He squeezed Vio again, earning a squeak.

"Ok... well I need you to let him go, you need to go to class" she told him again. 

"No, Vivi, is Mine, mine." He told her trying to sit down so Vio couldn't move at all. Slipping they fell on their butts, earning a victory smirk from Shadow. 

"I'm going to call your parents..." she pulled her phone doing so.

It took a couple hours but they did manage to pry Shadow off. And that night Vio didn't even realize there was not a single light in the house on. That was the sight from seeing him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 12 in this

**Vio pov.**

I head over to Shadow's house, wearing my best looking jeans (black). Shadow's personal favorite, he loves seeing them on me. And a string strap tee under my women fitted hoodie, with strips going down the sleeves and hood. He opens the door pulls me inside, and nuzzles my cheek "How's my Vivi doing?" He asks his voice warming me up slightly. 

"Good, how's my love doing?" I ask him, he just nuzzles me more smelling my lavender scented hair.

He leads me to the living room couch, kissing my cheek. "Sadly we can't just cuddle all night and wrestle, but we still have a few hours till my brother gets here," he informs me, laying down. I get onto his chest wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"I wish we had more time together, I hate being apart for so long" I complain, nuzzling his chest and lower neck.

Over the last seven years we have been forced to separate more and more. We aren't in any of the same classes, and my parents are always forcing me into extracurriculars. Which I'm starting to hate all of them. At first it was just the debate team on Tuesdays, then they made me join the newspaper club, which takes an hour out of every school day. They are both dreadfully boring. Next was Math league, and nothing ever happens there, other than my time being wasted just like chess club, there's basically no difference to me. And Shadow has his art program... I just wish I didn't have all this stupid crap getting in the way all the time.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asks kissing my head and rubbing my back. 

"Red Roses in Bloom" it's our favorite show, though I can never watch it at home cause my parents found out it talks about sex, and they think if I know what sex is I'll have it. I look forward to moving out. Shadow puts it on relaxing.

**Shadow pov.**

My little bookworm sighs stressed from being forced to consume far too many activities he doesn't even like. Not to mention the stress and uncertainty of our relationship. We know something is up with it, have since almost before it started. And we have tried to look up what happened to us, see what's happening. But all we ever get is dead end after dead end. There's nothing on only gaining one color/ seeing in the dark. So we've kept silent about it.

The only one that knows anything about us is Dark (who's seven years older than us). He walked in on us, thankfully we were just cuddling, in the nude, but nothing was happening. Vio isn't aware of this as he was catching up on sleep, but it's nice to have someone to back us up if things go wrong. I just wish we weren't forced to hide. Sleeping with someone who isn't your mate is considered the ultimate taboo, multiple people have told us they'd rather die than have their mate sleep with someone else. Even if they only met when they were 70 and the event happened over a decade ago. So that's why we can't say anything. Because as Vio's mate I have to keep him safe, there are people who would attack him upon hearing our situation. And just the thought hurts me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vio pov.**

Every year they run this test. The Rachel Angel Soul Mate exam. I don't know why, maybe it's because parents want to know just in case their kid hasn't told them. Doesn't make any sense, but at least it's something. More likely it's so that in the rare case someone goes bragging and people don't believe them. Or even more likely in the case someone lies about finding there's. But I don't see why it would be added to the actual school program.

For me and Shadow it's torture. We know we're soul mates, but this damn test tells, everyone one we're not. And we can't tell anyone what we do and feel for each other because of it. Shadow hates that part more than me. He's always been the one to crave public affection. I've always been the one that took pleasure in the sneaking around and forbidden kisses, even if it's just a little.

The teacher picks the random selection on tests. Due to the amount of cheaters on it, there's about 150 questions total, but only 10 questions go on a single test test. I've always been honest on it. I do put the answers down for all the ones including purple, as I can. The cruel part of this is that some of them use the lighting to spell out another message, that probably why so many mate-less hate Rachel Angel. Shadow doesn't even bother on these test just doodling on the pages till the teachers takes them back.

Having the test passed down I feel my stomach turn, I'm not normal, and this isn't in a good way. I didn't gain any color from finding my mate, and he only gained one. I look at the first section. I want to pass this. Maybe if I focus enough I can get a few more down again. Going through it I only find two with my single color, the number eight, and a plant. Sighing I go into the trick visions, I landed four, one over lapping with my purple eye. Just six more, and three minutes to hate myself.

I think the first one might be a cat... it could be a bunny.... It'll have to do. Writing it down I hear the familiar calls of "Two minutes left" Fuck. I've only got five answers down. I never leave any blanks. Going fuck it in my mind I just put Basket, 9, Star, Peace, and finally Abortion. Just fail me already so I can go cry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 now, and already combining chapters

**Shadow pov.**

Going into the kitchen I see my mother cooking away. My emotions have been going nuts lately. One moment I'm way too fucking happy, the next I'm violent, followed by a longing dread. And I can't find the reason. They can't be coming from Vio he's too calm for that, and he's starting to get a little cranky from me keeping him up all the time to deal with them. Sighing I sit down at the table, cross my arms and let my head fall into them.

"You ok hun? You seem really out of it lately" my mom asks looking back at me in sympathy. Dark my seven year older brother comes in, he's been making me do a bunch of portfolio work for a school scholarship, he doesn't care I'm three years from that. 

"Mom he's probably just going through Link Love," he says messing up my hair and sitting next to me.

 _"The term Link Love refers to the process Dark Worlders develop when reaching puberty. Just like the sex drive it's very_ _strong_ _during puberty but becomes more manageable with time. What this does is make Dark Worlders feel the emotions of their mate, seemingly without reason._ _It's_ _speculated that this developed as a way to protect their mates by alerting them to when they're in danger. Another theory was_ _this_ _was one of the ways they would find them, this goes along with stories saying originally we were born with color,"_ the lecture rings around in my head. Being the only Dark Worlder in the class everyone looked to me as if I was some kind of expert.

I wish Vio was here, he always makes me feel better. I need him to be here, I can talk to him about this. I don't have anyone else I can do that with. And my dread, oh Goddesses does it make me worry. But he's getting overstimulated constantly and just can't keep up with my needs. I can't keep going like this. Vio's even starting to worry we might not be soul mates. I know we are... we just need to find out what the Calamity is going on.

"I'm starting to think your mate is either Bipolar or has D.I.D the way you are acting. Don't worry you'll find them" my mom comforts unknowingly making me feel worse. 

"I know mom I just can't help it..." I tell her in a voice just above a whisper. 

"Well I'm sure you're hungry at least," my mom says, I see where I get my shitty social skills from.

I get up and run into my room, tears starting to fall. I grab my phone and sit on the floor, using my back to barricade the door. I call Vio, he's usually in his room studying by now. "Shadow why are you calling me? Is everything alright?" His voice fills my ears, making the hollow feeling in me lessen just a tiny bit. 

"I... know we're Mates Vio, there's no way we couldn't be. You mean so much to me, there's no way I could love someone more than I love you... I need you... I don't care that I only see one color! I love you Vio and I always will!" I spew the words that have been festering in me for so long. I end the call before he can respond.

"Shadow I heard you." My brother's voice fills my ears with dread. How could I have been so stupid?!

\---

**Dark pov.**

I pace in front of the two younger boys. Both looking at me worriedly. I had dragged them out of school just before the bell so they couldn't escape. From what I heard the two have been seeing each other as soul mates, and they can both only see one color. They've also been lying to everyone about this situation. So how exactly should I deal with this?

"Dark listen-" 

"I don't want to hear it. I need to decide what to do with you two." I interrupt my brother, squeezing my fist. He frowns his foot tapping against the floor. "When did this start? Don't leave out any details." I order crossing my arms and standing in front of them.

"When we first met... Vio was reading under the tree I was in. When I saw him, it was like an explosion over my vision. But the only change was the purple hues." My baby brother explains taking and squeezing Vio's hand.

"I could already see purple, that's how I got my name actually... I only wanted purple stuff and that was a stupid name. Even though I haven't gotten any color from meeting Shadow, I felt it, I've read so many stories on it, and it was every bit as 'magical' as they make it out to be. The only change in my vision seems to be that I can see in the dark as well as a Dark Worlder..." Vio says looking at the clock nervously.

"What have you done?" As personal and private what I'm asking is; this is what people are going to rip into. They go silent. But Vio's cheeks tell me all I need to know. Red like he was dressed up as a slutty school girl, with fucking everything exposed, and forced into a public bus. I might as well have actually seen that. 

"Never mind I can already tell You've done it a few times."

"Next question. What about Shadow's mood swings?" It's a cruel question but I need to know. 

"We don't know we have no idea what it means, but I can't lose Vio. He means everything to me." Shadow says tearing up in hysterics. I sigh knowing I can't separate or tell anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Red is three months away from turning 16, Blue is 17

**Red pov.**

"You got detention again? I raised you better than this!" My mother goes on, I didn't even do anything, I just spilt some paint and the teacher freaked out. I'm blamed for everything now. Ever since some girl posted a picture of me and Blue kissing behind the bleachers, I've been called slut, useless whore, and worse everyday. Blue is fairing better but a large part of that is that he scares off anyone who even thinks about it, plus he ended up moving. He tries to protect me, but now that he's in Skyloft, he can't protect me here...

"You better clean your act up by the time we move. Or so help me!" My mother yells pointing to my bedroom door. Sighing I follow the silent order. At least she didn't take my phone this time. I just have to last to June, as long as I'm still getting accepted into Skyloft's Boarding School of Knights, I'll be ok. I can't wait to get out of Lorule.

Laying down I start texting Blue

 **Red** \- Hey

 **Blue** \- You alright? Saw some more slander posts...

 **Red** \- It's a little better now, Mom still doesn't know so I'll survive

 **Blue** \- Has she noticed the bruises?...

 **Red** \- No, and the nurse is starting to get suspicious about how I'm getting them, I haven't gone in a while, they'd call my mom

 **Blue** \- Red I think you should be applying for online classes, I can't have my boyfriend being beat up everyday

 **Red** \- I'll survive three more months, can we talk about something else?...

 **Blue** \- Fine but I want you to consider it, a lot of schools at the very least have a few courses online

 **Red** \- Fine, what do you want to do when I get there

 **Blue** \- You.

 **Red** \- 😖

 **Blue** \- Fine we can go watch a movie, the Sunflower is coming out, and you've been really looking forward to it

 **Red** \- Sounds good, then we can do what you want 😘

 **Blue** \- Good, I've missed 🌭 you

 **Red** \- Stop it!🚫

 **Blue** \- You're no fun, it's hard waiting for you

 **Red** \- It's not my fault!

 **Blue** \- I know, sorry, that came out wrong, I have to go, 💘 you

 **Red** \- 💘 You too


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final big time skip, Red has turned 16, and has moved

**Vio pov.**

"What restaurant do you want to go to?" My Shadow asks nuzzling me. 

"How about Demon Romance? You always love the food there" I suggest nuzzling his shoulder. We're finally getting a date night, if my parents had their way I wouldn't be able to even breath with the amount of activities they shove me into. I had a fucking panic attack in the middle of (I think it was debate...) and the doctors told them I can't be doing 70 hours of extracurriculars every week. So I got to dropout of them. I finally have time to spend with my mate and there's no way I'm not seeing him.

"Sounds great Vi," he squeezes my hand guiding me through the mall. Being so deprived from his touch, I cuddle him without shame or worry. I squeeze him as he wraps his arm around me. I bury me face into his shirt loving the hazy scent it always is and just let him guide me through. But he just randomly stops.

I look up, and see his eyes staring intently. "Shadow?... What are you looking-" My words catch in my throat as I look to see what has stolen his attention. The world's palette seeps through my eyes, Revealing a new color. That's why we could only see one color. We have more than one mate. That boy, is meant to be ours, we have to get to him.

Snapping myself out of my daze I quickly take my first love's hand and navigate the crowd. He hasn't seen us and we can't lose this opportunity. Shadow snaps out of his own daze and loosens his physical form in order to get through easier. Getting to the other side, our newly discovered mate has already started to move. Looking around a tiny bit of dread fills me, I have to see them, I can't not see them, we're meant to be.

Shadow spots him and starts dragging me. Catching a glance of Shadow's right eye, I can see what it's really like. The New color is red, I remember being told that by our sex ed teacher. Catching up to him we grab the little cutie's shoulder. He looks at us and gasps. 

"H-how?..." we pull him into the stairway, no one ever, ever goes in here.

"So what's your name?" Shadow asks, pulling the boy dressed in red close to him, smelling his hair. 

"R-Red, how is this possible?..." he stutters so cutely, I just want to pick him up and squeeze him. 

"Wait were you born with the ability to see that color?" I ask while trying to get my arms around him, without pushing Shadow away. 

"Yeah why?" He asks looking up at me. 

"I was born with the color purple, it's how I got the name Violet..." I tell him, finally getting my arms around him. 

"He hates being called that by the way, so he's called Vio, I'm Shadow" my partner for so many years explains.

"So where have you been?..." I ask tempted to just lift him up. 

"Lorule, just moved here, I came here to- BLUE!" He shouts suddenly, making an attempt to book it out of the stairway. Which Shadow prevented by lifting him up. 

"What's going on Red? What's the matter?" I ask moving in front of him. 

"I-I'm suppose to be meeting, Blue, he has to know about you guys!" He says still trying to bolt.

"We aren't losing you, we're going to the restaurant and you can call Blue," I tell him, and kiss his head. 

"Fine, but you can't go back on your word ok..." he pouts giving in to my terms. We certainly got a cute mate. Shadow puts him down still keeping his arm around him.

Arriving we enter a 10 minute waiting list, at least five couples there, in the waiting area. Guess it's a good thing we went with a bigger group, this is a couples place after all. After all Dark Worlders really love this place, well most, but it is a little bit of a local stereotype here.

**Red pov.**

Oh the Goddesses, how is this possible? I have three whole soul mates?! And this rabbit hole probably goes much deeper than that! I just need to call Blue, and get him here. Doing so he answers "Red where are you? Why aren't you here?" He asks through his teeth. 

"Please don't be mad! But you need to come down to Demon's Romance, you'll find out once you get here, ask about a table of four people, under the name Soul MateS, both Ss capitalized. I love you Blue." I tell him ending the call.

Being led to our table I squeeze my palms and start to worry.

**Blue** **pov.**

What the fuck?! Red it better be worth it or I'm throwing you over my shoulder and dragging you out. Thankfully I'm still just in line, growling to myself I leave. Going down I get a few stares, all a little nervous of me. I passed the restaurant on the way in lot of my classmates there, at least a lot of the ones I hate. A whole lot of Dark Worlders hate me, not 100% sure why.

Going in all the previously mentioned asshats glare. "Hey, my friend came in here awhile ago, he said the table was under Soul MateS, Both the Ss' capitalized." I tell the girl with black hair made into a rose on the side. 

"Oh yeah, right in the back corner, have a nice day." She tells me giving a smile that showed her fangs.

Going through the darkened area I turn the corner and stop. That's what he meant. Those are our Mates there. I sit next to them. The two very cute boys look at me startled out of their daze at my Red. 

"So what are you too cuties names?" I ask sitting next to the other blond. 

"I-I'm Vio..." the smaller one says stealing quick glances at me. I smirk, giving a fake yawn to show off my muscles in front of them. The purplette stares like a steak has been placed right in front of him. 

"And I'm Shadow, Red's already told us your name~" he eyes up Red once again.

"What do you do to get that figure?..." a blush covers Vio's face as he asks. 

"Way too much free time" I tell him with a smirk pulling him closer by his waist. I drop my arm as the waitress comes over here dropping off four drinks. Red must have ordered for me. Taking a sip I don't recognize it but I like it. 

"So What school are you too going to?" Shadow asks after a long sip of his drink. 

"Skyloft's School Of Knights, 11th grade, Red is going for grade 10 this year. Must be why I haven't found you too cuties before~" I tell them smirking with my flirt. 

He lights up at that "we're going to the same school!"

The waitress comes back takes our orders and leaves and both of them stop staring at me during that. Which I already hate, they are my mates, I should have their attention. I pull Vio back over holding him by his waist. He blushes but allows me to keep him. "So... all of us want to be in the same room right?..." Shadow asks crossing his legs.

"Of course we're clearly mates. I don't care about the two person per room rule." I tell him grabbing the purplette's hand. He pulls away blushing adorable as the waitress comes over with our food.

Great we have to continue hiding it, forgot that for a second.


	8. Chapter 7

**Green pov.**

"Green have you started packing? You are starting school in just a week," my mother, Aryll Courage, calls to me from the door way. 

"No but I'll start," I call back down, pulling out my suit case. 

"You better be we've been telling you to do so for a week." My other Mom Tetra yells at me sternly. I silently groan, I really don't want to leave but if I want to go to SSOK, I have to.

Pulling out my suit case I start dumping my underwear in. I'm allowed three bags, so I'm keeping one for school materials (including my laptop), one for clothes and toiletries, and finally any other belongings I might want with me. Considering the room my Great Grandma's blanket takes up I might actually need all three.

I don't have a lot of friends, mainly because the majority of people met their soul mate before turning 16. I'm not even close and people are starting to pick on me because of that. Most people start searching the web at my age. I don't get that, especially since there are a few groups using that as a way to _collect_ people.

My door opens, looking back at it I see Tetra. "What took you so long to do this, you're normally so focused?" She asks sitting down on the corner of the bed. 

"I don't want to leave you guys..." I admit squeezing my fist. She chuckles, she's always been the one to laugh in your face when you say something stupid. 

"We'll still be together for the holidays" she tells me not taking me seriously.

"Mom! You know that's not the same!" I almost yell angry at her attitude. She laughs a little more before apologizing. 

"I know you can live there without too much issues, After all you're always sneaking off here, and be away from us could easily give you the freedom you desire, your brother loved being there," she tells me standing up and hugging me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Vio pov.**

Entering the school head to the office in order to pick up my schedule and room key. Hopefully my roommate is Shadow, after all, I didn't put anyone else I would like to share a room with. Because sadly I hadn't met Red and Blue yet. But Blue told me he only put Red down, and people who would gladly switch out. By the end of this we will ideally all be in the same room, with an extra for storage or something.

I get in line, crossing my legs over in boredom. Reaching the desk I give her my full name (Violet, Kaze). "Alright you are in the Owl dormitory, 3rd floor, room 16, your roommate is not here yet here. Take this key card, if you lose it just head to the office for a new one, you can see your schedule online," the Lolian women tells me.

I nod heading over there, across the bridge and into the five story building. I notice how it's made to face the sun set and how the windows have a beautiful blue tint. My suit cases already on the left side of the room. Sighing I lay down on my stomach and pull out my phone and dial Shadow's number, hearing it ring three times before he finally picks up.

"Hey Vivi, I take it you're in our room and you wanted to tell me the good news!" He excitedly tells me more like a statement than a question, joy already in his voice. 

"No just said my roommate hadn't checked in, and there was a surprisingly long line behind me..." I admit raising my legs and crossing my ankles. 

"Vi, go find out now. I'm not sharing a room with some stranger when you, my firstly discovered mate is there in the school." He orders me getting a nervous shiver down my spine. 

"But it's in the owl building which gets the least sunlight, so they only allow Dark World, Twilight Realm, and Lorule descendants to stay in, so the chances of it not being you are pretty slim. Plus it's just two days and I want to go to sleep, I didn't get a wink last night." I argue pouting, and pull the pillow over to me squeezing it.

"Fine but you have to take a picture of your adorable self, and send it to me and the others. Each with a personalized message." He offers, if I don't he's going to spam me so I can't sleep. 

"Fine bossy pants" I tell him ending the call. I quickly take the picture no special features and start sending.

Shadow: Master can I go to sleep now?~

Blue: Miss you, wish I had your chest here instead

Red: I want cuddles when you get here.

\---

**Shadow pov.**

Going into the building I mumble about how I better be Vio's roommate. Walking into the building and notice how each room is taken, and over hear a few people saying they might have to start work on a second building with the growing amount of world traveling. There are 8 whole worlds, Hyrule and its; Twilight Realm, Dark World and Termina. Then Lorule itself, and its Dawn Realm, Light World, and Regeneria. Both versions of the Sacred Realm are inaccessible and largely debated, I'm calling Lorule's version Goddesses' Realm

Going to my room I smile seeing a few stacks of books by the end of the other bed. Seems like this would be Vivi's room, even smells just faintly of his Lavender shampoo. And he's not here so I better surprise him. I shed my clothing to my underwear and lay down on my stomach. Arching my back just so, spreading my legs just enough so I can cross my ankles in the air. I found out a week ago that this drives Blue off the wall, definitely important information that needs to be exploited.

The door slowly opens with a creak. I smirk waiting for them to see me, while denying my urge to look back. "Shadow!" I hear my love's shocked voice before being tackled. 

"Missed you too Vi!" I tell him feeling him squeeze me from behind. He nuzzles me as I roll us onto our sides, he slowly let's go of me and I flip over to look at him. His winter lake eyes look into mine, I'm so glad I can see them for what they truly are.

"So what have you been doing?" I ask nuzzling his cheek my eyes automatically closing. 

I feel the heat from him rise up as he answers "getting used to the school grounds, unloading my stuff, but..." he trails off, getting even hotter. 

"Vi~ were you thinking of me when you were playing?~" I ask smirking and pulling away to get a good look at him. His face is bright red and his eyes are shut so tightly his face is scrunched up. 

"...yes... I was thinking of you, when I was touching myself..."

I tilt my head up slightly, kissing him enjoying the sweet taste of his lips, he always has this cherry chap stick. I love it, that's part of the reason he does it, to get me to steal more and longer kisses. He pulls himself to me opening up his mouth as invitation. He knows just how I like it, given to me before I have to ask, or forcing my way in. He must have been eating sour candy, I can feel the scratched up walls of his left cheek. He gently pushes me telling me he needs air.

Pulling away I move to his jaw. Earning a beautiful series of moans from him. I move up the right side of his face to his ear licking up to the long tip of it. 

"S-Shadow stop, it's too m-much!~" He tells me struggling to contain himself. And as much as I want to continue and enter his back door, I have to listen. If I don't I'd be a monster, no matter how tempting I find him, I'm not initiated to him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Blue pov.**

Getting into my room I see Tanner, I only choose him because he hates me and will love to trade me out for whoever Red got stuck with. 

"How the Hell are you my roommate?!" He shouts seeing me. I'm not sure where it started but we've had this burning hatred of each other since I moved here. 

"Because I put your name down." I tell him looking out the window to the Owl and Duck (for Gorons, Zoras, etc) dorms (this is the first though final dorm, the Robin dorm). 

"And why on Nayru's Harp would you do that?!" He shouts again getting up. 

"Because I needed to put three names and there was only one Hylian I wanted to share a room with." I tell him bored, now which rooms are Shadow and Vio in...

"So why put my name!" He growls this time, which isn't threatening because he has an extremely whiny voice. 

"Because you don't want to share a room with me. Neither would your best friend Jack, so me and my actual roommate put your names down so that we could just switch right away... _Dumbas_ s...." I mumble that last bit so he won't get caught up on it.

"What makes you think I will?" He asks smugly, this is how he's dumber than me. 

"Because all I need is Jack to agree to switch with me than, and you hate me so unless you want to be miserable all year you'll switch. I don't even care which room I get." I tell him tempted to dump a bottle of piss on him, but I won't, mainly because I don't have a bottle of piss.

He groans "Please tell me your shit bean is already here." 

"I will hit you!" I shout at him for two things, first no one calls my soulmates names, second he's a glorified shit covered dildo. He rolls his eyes and I smack him, not enough for it to get me in trouble, just to make it clear I'll do it. He should of learned that last year. 

"Fine I'll switch." He says like it's the most tedious thing in the world.

"Text him to come up here, check out the room to see if you want it and just get this over with." I instruct him, dumping his stuff back into his suit case. 

"Hey!-" 

"Just get back to work!" I shout at him startling him. He goes back to texting.

"Oh Great Goddesses, I'm leaving, bye asshat!" He shouts grabbing his stuff and running out the door. I roll my eyes cleaning up his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To self, start at 13)


	11. Chapter 10

**Blue** **pov.**

Going into the assembly room I'm already pissed, it's way too crowded to begin with. I was so fucking close to pinning Vio on my bed and stopping him from saying any more snarky remarks, AKA, fucking the life out of him. Now I have to endure four hours of welcome to the school bullshit. Sitting down the chairs are cramped and hard.

"I'd like to personally welcome you all to the academy! And I'm sure you all know what an honor it is to be accepted you, just look around you! There's 30 Zora and Zola, 26 Gorons. I can see at least 11 people from either Lorule or The Dark World, can't make out the details of them to be honest. After that there's at least eight Twili, and Dawi. And I haven't even turned my neck to see the rest of the room!" He says overly enthusiastic, to an almost cringy degree. At least it was a good idea, he's just shit at speaking.

"Anyways I don't mean to drag this out too long, so it's time to start with our rules and expectations," he then immediately kills any hype for this in a single sentence. "Starting, we don't allow boys in the girl dorms and vice versa, this is because a few years back a couple students got pregnant, we tried to ban any soul mates sharing rooms all together, but people just purposely failed on the Soul Mate tests and lied about who they were mates with." Great still anti sex when I have three mates I need to fuck.

"Next is curfew, I know we have night classes here and it be completely unfair to the Twili, Regenerin, Lolians, and Dark Worlders, if we had a full night curfew. For those in the day classes you must be in by 10 at night, to 5 in the morning. For those in the night classes, 9 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. So starting today you will need your key card to enter any of the dorm rooms at any time. It informs us when you enter passed your curfew and what building you entered." Well me and Red will just have to bullshit it every night and get Shadow or Vio to let us in afterwards.

"Next the cafeteria, it's open between; 8am to 6pm, then re-opens from 8pm, to 6am. If you need something to eat and it isn't open there is a small kitchen in each dorm, just passed the lobby. Food is not to be kept in your rooms, we don't want anyone's roommate complaining about crumbs, or worse fruit flies. Which brings us to our next point, you are responsible for cleaning your room and floor, you are to check monthly what your jobs for maintaining the floor are,"


	12. Chapter 11

**Vio** **pov.**

I limp out of my class, Blue and Shadow were very... rambunctious, last night. Both of them wanted sex and Red wasn't in the mood, I agreed. They wanted to both be in me at the same time, and I stupidly agreed, it felt incredible while it was happening, now I just want to collapse every time I have to move. So Blue and Red have been helping me to all my classes, except my next class because they both have their own classes.

So I have to stumble my way across the entire school. I swear I don't know what I did to the Goddesses but they are making me suffer. Getting up I wince, I already tried an Ice pack, but I can't just hold it there for the entire day, especially with what it implies. And I was too tired to wake up early to take a hot bath.

Getting into the hall way I'm already close to crying. There are a few classes starting in five minutes so the hallways are still crowded with rushing people. I stay close to the wall trying to keep myself from falling from the flow of high school students. I get to my locker and dump my books into it taking out my math textbook.

Getting to the other side of the hall, squeezing the corner in my hand. I look up and once again I get an explosion. The scale completes, and I freeze unable to move as the green cloaked boy passes by not looking at me. I finally snap out of it but my final love is already gone...

Never mind what I said about the Goddesses punishing me...

**Time skip**

Getting in the room I shake Shadow awake. He groans "what's going on?..." 

"I saw our last mate!" I tell him eagerly. He shoots up with that his eyes wider than saucers. 

"Where is he?!" He asks right away, grabbing my arm. 

"I don't know, I couldn't keep track of him... he was wearing green and I want to do something special for meeting him..." I tell him, nervous, I just don't know how to make it special.

**Blue pov.**

Getting back to our room I notice that Vio's hunched over his computer rather than his books. That alone isn't too odd, he does read a lot of stories online and research. But that isn't what is on the screen. It's the school's class lists. Even odder it's the Robin dorm. He must be on either Red's or my account.

"Blue! I saw our last mate!" He tells me patting the spot next to him. I do so looking at the screen, "I wasn't able to talk to him so I'm looking through the Robin dorm to find him," he tells me scrolling down the pictures in rows of four. 

"So what does he look like?" I ask looking through the lists of Hylains, Light Worlders, Terrminese and Dawini. "Blond, pale skin and he was wearing a green sweater," I look at the screen not being able to see either color.

"That's him!" Vio says excitedly pointing to the sixth person on the screen. 

"It says his name is Green Courage... all of us have colours for names, he must be able to see Green," I comment trying to plan how to get him. 

"I want it to be special..." Vio tells me staring at the picture longingly. I hold his hand squeezing it.

Red comes in and smiles seeing us together politely asking what we're doing. "Vio saw our last mate, we need to make it special," I tell him, earning a blush from Vio. Red hugs us tightly mumbling how he can't wait to finally meet him. 

"What's his name? What's his name?" He asks repeatedly, kicking his legs up behind him. 

Vio answers in a much softer voice "Green,"

"So what should we do?" Red asks a brilliant smile almost shining at them. 

"We should have him see us all at once," I suggest sitting up keeping the two boys on my lap. I wish Shadow and Green were here too, I want my soul mates. I want people to understand they are mine. But this will have to do for now.

"But how are we going to keep him from seeing us before that," Vio puts in, sitting up a bit more. 

"Blindfold?" Red puts in not being able to think of anything else. 

"So we're kidnapping him..." Vio comments flatly. 

"Shadow shall be the defining vote." I state, rubbing their backs, enjoying the contact.


	13. Chapter 12

**Green pov.**

I sigh, locked out of my room again. I hate my roommate he is always screwing his soul mate. He taunts me whenever he isn't fucking her too. Points out very single colour in the room, then 'apologizes'. He tries to switch out my clothes, but because it's all green and I can see that, so I can tell. Now he's looking see if my name's on them, or anything else embarrassing.

So guess I'll hang out in the cafeteria, like always. I tried telling the staff, mainly the front desk, but I had to go up to the principal. Only to find out two things Jackson Fucking Harris, is a two faced lair and is the principal's nephew. So the principal and the rest of the staff think I'm a lair. And Jackson plays victim every time I make any attempt to stand up for myself.

I just need to clear my head-

My mouth is covered with a clothe as I'm pulled into an alley. I try to elbow them but the unpleasant scent of ether enters me and my eyelids become to heavy to fight.

**Blue pov.**

Well seems Shadow has a thing for blonds, more accurately we all do but Shadow's the exception. This is so fucked up though. We were going to do this later but I already had the supplies and he was conveniently passing by. I put him down quickly gagging him before putting him carefully into the duffle bag.

It was decided that I would do it, possibly with Shadow, because I look like I regularly go to the gym. And I do, the school's gym but I still go. Either way people don't question it when I pass by carrying a large duffle bag. Plus I can carry him back to our dorm (Vio and Shadow's technically) without too much worry or stress on the body.

\---

**Green pov.**

Waking up I should be screaming. But I can't bring myself to. There's no gag, but I'm still bond and blinded. But both are loose, they don't know I'm awake. But I kinda like it, it feels right in a way. One of them have been brushing the side of my face for the last five minutes. It's a very loving touch, something I haven't had since I left home.

"How long until he wakes up? Shadow can't just skip his classes," a deep smooth voice asks, probably belonging to the man that knocked me out. 

"Blue be patient, you brought him in early, he should be up any moment," a much more level says from above me. 

"Did we put too much chloroform on it...? I don't want him to be hurt," a higher pitch voice asks, it's still male but softer kinda like in an anime.

"No Red we were as conservative with it as we could and dumped the rest. He will need water when he wakes up, I'm going out to get some." a final voice says followed by a door opening and closing. 

"Shouldn't we be changing his clothes, he's going to catch a cold?" The rough voice asks, so far two names Red and Shadow.

"Alright, your right, I have some green pajamas I never wear, you can put them on him." The calm unnamed answers, undo my belt. Oh fucking Hell on a budget. Anything but a boner, anything but a fucking boner. And what do I get? A Fucking Boner! 

"He's hard..." calmly says for some strange reason making it worse. 

"Then you're getting a preview of the next thing that's going inside you~" the rough one teases. What the fucking Demise?

Red seems to take over after that, dressing me up. When my hands are undone I try to shoot up and make a run for it. But the rough one grabs me again, sitting down, holding me against his chest. Afterwards Shadow comes back, and talk through whispers to each other.

"Listen Green we aren't going to hurt you, now I'm going to let go of you and get in front of you. You are to then take off your blindfold." He tells me slowly putting me down. I can't run, I know I'm surrounded. I obey only to get what had to be explosives thrown into my face. And I pass out again.

**Shadow pov.**

I catch him shocked by his reaction. "He must have been overwhelmed..." Vio comments, checking his temperature. Blue gets some water pouring it on him and a sip of it in his mouth. Red tucks him back in, worried for our final part.


	14. Chapter 13

**Green pov.**

I wake up again, this time it's night time. And I have someone latched onto my arm. Looking at them I find their face in my chest, their pajamas a color I don't know. Wait... how can I see that? Is he my soul mate? My memories slowly come back, it was like there was four explosions.... His grip seems to tighten on me, likely from a bad dream. My heart clenches at the sight, I don't want him to be scared.

Stockholm Syndrome takes a few weeks at least right?... Yeah it does, he must be my mate. Looking around I see two of the other people that kidnapped me. They're cuddling two, that leaves one unaccounted for. It feels comforting in here, like I'm safe, I'm going crazy aren't I. Alright Green, get it together...

I need to pee. Figure out where I am. Get back to my dorm. Find out why in Din's name they kidnapped me to begin with. Should probably try to find out their names too, but that isn't a priority by any means.

I sit up and the boy latched to me whines still asleep. Looking around a little more I realize this is a dorm. So I was kidnapped by my fellow students, they don't look anything like Jackson's group and I don't remember pissing anyone else off.

 _This is_ _a great way to spread school spirit!_ The thought bitterly reminds me of how Jackson was always hyping the two words up as his two faced lie. I haven't been able to even call my family since I got here. With pretty much the entire staff thinking I'm a liar, I've been on the bottom of the list for the long distance phones. And more importantly they won't believe me if I tell them what happened here. I just have to pretend nothing happened....

I remove the short boys hands from me, standing up. I slowly move away keeping my eyes peeled for my stuff.

"Green... Where are you going?..." the boy behind me with a calm voice, his hand lightly grabbing mine. My heart skips a beat at the pain in his voice. 

"To the bathroom..." Why am I telling him this. 

"Will you come back?..." he asks sadly. I need to say no, because if I tell him I'm coming back I don't think I can bring myself to leave. 

"...yes..." I give into him and my desire to stay here. I turn to face him, his eyes are gorgeous, snow blue on the edges the centers lilac.

"I could show you where it is..." he offers his eyes dazzling from me telling him I'm coming back. I nod taking up his offer. He gets up taking my hand leading me out of the room. 

"What's your name?" I ask memorizing the hallway we take. 

"Vio... short for Violet," he tells me. Violet... I like it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Green pov.**

Going back to the room I'm still holding the boy's hand. Vio seems pretty sleepy leaning on to my shoulder going in and out of consciousness. "Green, could you lie down with me?..." he asks with a yawn. 

"Alright... how do you know my name?" I ask lying down with an arm around his waist that I used to make sure he didn't slip off me. 

"...We looked you up on the school's site..." he tells me half asleep.

I join him not knowing what to do. Not able to force myself to leave this room and not come back. What the actual fuck is wrong with me? I get kidnapped, I'm no longer tied up, I'm not dehydrated or starving. But I'm staying here because Vio (One of my kidnappers.) Is demonically cute and I don't want to disappoint him. Not only that but I'm the one holding him to my chest as he's a-fucking-sleep. At this point. If I die it benefits the breeding pool as a result of my stupidity.

**To the morning**

Waking up, the big guy I think his name is Blue is holding out a set of clothes to me. "What...?" I ask shifting a little having a tiny blush at his shirtlessness, that's a lot of muscle. 

"Get dressed, we need to go to the cafeteria to eat," he tells me. Taking them unsure I can tell their his, the wife beater makes it passed my ass sitting down at least. The pants are super baggy and I could trip in them.

"Blue, at least switch the pants with Shadow's or Vio's!" A voice from behind him says energetically. Looking passed him I see a very, very short boy in red pajamas. 

"Then start looking through Shadow's stuff, if he wears Vio's, they'll be too tight and his dick will be visible." The confirmed Blue states taking his pants back, leaving me with the white wife beater. With the brightest Blush I switch into it, and Vio ties the neck of it in the back to keep it from going to low.

"Why did you guys kidnap me?..." I finally ask as the last of my kidnappers, an obvious Dark Worlder comes in. 

"Have you noticed that your- *He yawns loudly* -vision is coloured?" He asks clearly tired. I nod pretty sure he's Shadow making the short one Red. 

"Well you're our soul mate, probably why you passed out... *He comes up to me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder* And being our last mate we wanted to make it special for you Greenie~" he lightly teases nuzzling my cheek.

What the actual Fuck is my life. Having multiple soul mates, is unheard of by all means. He has to be lying. But it feels right.... No Green! Just cause he's stunningly hot, doesn't mean he's telling the truth. But I did feel four explosions....

"We'll explain it after class. Me and Red will drop by your last class to pick you up," Vio tells me giving me a little peck on the cheek.

_My Life Officially Makes Less Sense Than Any Dream Ever._

_\---_

Blue leads me into the cafeteria his hand on my lower back. I know he wants to put it a little lower but he doesn't. They told me Vio just needed to pick up a book and he would join us. I just go along with it taking the back corner table. "What would you like to eat? I'll get it for you" Blue tells me as Red takes the outer seat beside me. 

"Eggs and an apple," I tell him crossing my legs.

As he leaves, Red gives me a big tight hug. I hug back like it's instinct. Vio joins us sitting on the other side of the table. I pull away "so why exactly did you kidnap me?..." I finally ask as Blue passes us each our food. I start eating really hungry from not eating last night. 

"What happened when you saw the four of us?..." Vio asks starting to eat his cereal. 

"I saw an explosion of colour..." I tell him lying about the number.

"Are you sure it was one," Blue says biting into his sausages. 

"No... there were four..." I admit shaky about whatever that means. 

Red hugs my arm again happily saying, though barely legible, "One for each of us!" Holy Hylia! Four Soul Mates. I have four fucking soul mates! I spit out my food in the mince of processing it all.

"Don't worry we were shocked too when we found out as well. Up until I saw you... I couldn't see green, certain shades of brown, yellow or orange. I've also discovered I hate the last too..." Vio tells me, putting his hand over mine. 

It feels right "where's Shadow?... why isn't he here with us?..." I ask wishing to be with all my mates. 

"He needs to sleep too, he has night classes and you took up a lot of his energy, Greenie," Blue tells me finishing his plate.

"Oh... that makes sense.... but why did you kidnapped me again?" I ask again hoping for a straightforward answer, and not just the reason why it was me. 

"We wanted to make it special... and no one else had any better ideas.... I only meant it as a joke! Please don't be mad!" Red admits almost jumping onto me tearing up.

I'm going to die from this aren't I...


	16. Chapter 15

**Green pov.**

Blue takes my key card going into the robin building he unlocks it looks at it for my room number. He told me we're picking up my stuff, so I can properly stay in The other dorm. He also commented if we had known you were in the robin dorm as well, we'd be staying in his and Red's room. I just give an awkward chuckle hoping Jackson isn't there.

I don't want Blue or any of them thinking I'm weak just because he pushes me around. If he is there hopefully he'll see Blue and keep quiet. I get to my door praying to Farore there's a cross country practice going on. I unlock the door the click clearly heard. But a little skid can be heard when I fail to open it. 

Blue frowns "I'm going to film this because I'm probably going to break it." He tells me taking his phone out.

I blush a little part of me wanting to see him do it. As he films I show once again the door is locked, and attempt to open it. "Jackson let me in" I say hitting the door just hard enough that it can clearly be heard. 

"Fuck off loser, Victoria coming over and she doesn't want to see your ugly face!" Can be heard through the door. 

"I just need to get some clothes!" I shout back. 

"I don't care! Wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the principal again!" He threatens, I sigh knowing I can't do shit. Fuck... I look sadly at Blue ashamed. But he looks like he's ready to kill Jackson with a broken door.

He slams his hands against the door a dent left behind saying "You either open this fucking door or I will." That isn’t a threat that's a warning. 

"What in the name of Din's power?" He says clearly surprised. 

"I'm not joking. You either open it for Green and apologize. Or I will open it." He says not missing a beat. My eyes widen as shuffling can be heard from the door.

He opens his eyes landing on Blue before landing on me. He doesn't notice that Blue's phone is filming. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?! I'm going to get you both expelled!" He shouts at us pushing me down and slamming the door back shut. Blue catches me but doesn't hurt him in anyway.

**Blue pov.**

No one ever insults one of my mates. I don't give a single fuck about why he did it. I'm going to make him suffer. Green is mine. This Jackson fellow is going to be expelled and kicked out with this video.

He denied his roommate access to their room.

Physically stopped him from entering, probably using a chair, likely damaging the floor.

Said a female student was going to enter the room, under his invitation.

Insulted my dear Green, telling him to fuck off.

Used his position as the Principal's nephew to take advantage of him.

I've also check to find that what I did can't get me in trouble. As I made no threat to hurt him, or damage his stuff. All I did was make the promise that he could either open the door if he didn't. And because it wasn't locked so even that shows how he broke the rules. I've already sent it off to the school board so if he tries to say shit, we have our proof already in the system.

The one good thing out of this. Because Green still doesn't have his own clothes he has to be dressed up in our clothes. And it's adorable. He's taking my old Earthquake Tektite jersey reaching about his mid thighs. Embarrassingly Shadow leant him a pair of unused underwear, for tomorrow. He's using a pair of Vio's leggings, Vio only ever wears leggings and sweats. And Red apparently has the same foot size as him so Green's borrowing his socks.

In other good news Red and Vio are sharing a bed tonight, so I get to try out cuddling Green. Though it won't be a who's sleeping with who soon. Winters coming and it gets incredibly cold here, so on the weekend I'm putting the two beds together and getting me and Red's blankets.

There's just one thing I hate about all of this. None of us are allowed to have sex with each other, until we discuss with Green. And Vio is trying to apply for a new card saying he lost his. It's going to take a month of us not using his card to get in, and using a flash card in order to get it. Green keeps asking how this is possible among other things.


	17. Chapter 16

**Green** **pov** **.**

As we're called down to the office, Vio hands us a booklet. Blue takes it, grabbing my wrist and leading me down. My anxiety perks up, it's not as far as a disorder, but it's still pretty bad. I know that Jackson will have already turned on the water works, telling his uncle how we threatened him. I know about Blue having the video and already sending it to the school board.

But I can't help it. After two whole months of it meaning, Jackson's lying to get me in trouble. It's hard to just relax. I've been in detention so many times just because he was in a bad mood. So I don't know what to even think right now. The school board did say that they had received it, but had not been able to fully go over it themselves, as they are doing a big curriculum change, but would check it out at a moment's notice if it became urgent.

We enter, and Jackson is in fact there, water lazily splashed onto his face as tears. Mr. Alivain motions for us to sit. "I assume you know why you're here," he says already displeased. 

Blue answers him sitting down in the center chair "Yes but I want to hear it." He says in a off putting tone. 

Mr. Alivain looks furious "You threatened to beat up another student until he passed out. And break down their door!" He shouts at Blue. I shrink into my chair.

"So that's the lie he gave you." Blue says with a smirk pulling out his phone. 

"Phones aren't allowed in my office. Hand it over." He demands. 

"No. I have proof. Which I already sent to the school board, ignore this evidence and I will take you to court." Blue says bluntly turning the volume up and showing them the video.

Mr. Alivain shuts up at the word of this being evidence. And his anger shifts on to his 'sweet, innocent' nephew. "I apologize for my anger. Green, Blue, please leave, so I can deal with my nephew." He says dryly. 

"Actual there's more evidence. Vio asked if he could look over the security cameras for the past month and recorded the cameras' and what times, Green can be seen sleeping in the cafeteria." Blue says dropping the document. On his desk smirking at Jackson almost evilly.

Jackson starts to sputter out excuses, as we leave.

In the Hallway Blue tells me this. "I'll never let anyone hurt you and get away with it. None of us will."


	18. Chapter 17

**Shadow pov.**

I hug Green going with Blue to collect his stuff. I squeeze him a little as he hugs back. Green nuzzles him back giving me a relaxed sigh. "I could help you collect your stuff, Greenie," I offer picking him up for a moment. 

"No... it's ok I don't want Jackson's friends targeting you..." Green tells me putting his head on my chest.

I put him down giving Green quick kiss as well. Green kisses back for a second before pulling away. Green goes back to Blue leaving with Vio's card. They're taking out Green's stuff just after Jackson leaves. We still haven't told anyone else about our closed triad of soul mates. So it's just them collecting Green's stuff as late as possible.

Vio looks up as I sit down, with an ice pack on his butt. 

"How are you doing Vivi?" I ask leaning back looking at him with a tiny smirk. 

"Good other than Blue getting too rough on me. But I should be able to make it to class tomorrow by myself," he tells me looking back at me. 

"Good, I know it can hurt a lot, so if You do find that you need help just ask," I remind him moving closer.

He nods not really caring before going back to his book. He wants to be a writer, and he's taking notes on what exactly he likes about his favorite books and authors. One key thing I notice is that there's always some sort of change in universe from our own. Like the Demon king Demise won against the goddess Hylia. Or That his reincarnation could properly die and had to restart like the princess and hero. Little things that make huge changes.

I'm into historical theorizing myself. Because while we can never know for sure what lead to what, and only have books that could easily contain lies. So we only have outlines as facts.

The Demon king Demise fought a war against Hylia, Hylia won by giving up her immortal body. With the hero in tow, Hylia and a boy named Link reincarnated, Demise broke out, was defeated but created the golden curse.

What we don't know is why:  
The war started, and who started it.  
How the hero and princess reincarnate after death, while Ganondorf can't die.  
Why the Triforce isn't always visible and at times need to be activated.

So I in a group bring forth and listen to theories and go through how that would fit in. We won't ever know the truth but we can still come up with ideas.


	19. Chapter 18

**Shadow pov.**

Getting a little bored I look to Vio with a smirk, I don't have class for a couple of hours. I put my arm over his waist pulling him him over. Red was asleep on the other bed giving us just a little bit of privacy. Vio looks to me and smiles sensing my desire. "Alright but I want it sweet and loving Shadow," he tells me.

I nod undoing his belt as he pulls off his shirt giving me a light kiss. I kiss back starting to strip myself nuzzling him. We kick the clothes off the bed, quickly cover ourselves with the blanket. It was still a bit chilly but it was mainly to make sure no one saw us whenever Green and Blue got back.

Vio grabs the lube we snuck in coating me before I lined up. With a deep kiss I push in. Vio feels amazing to be it. Tight and warm. He puts his legs around me with a faint little moan. I kiss the side of his neck as he looks away with a blush. I give him little nips pulling out to the tip. Vio lets out a tiny whimper.

I pick up the pace a little listening to my darling's tiny little needs of attention.

"Rub my thighs~" he asks, so I start to caress them. He has always had creamy smooth thighs begging to be squeezed anyway. Unlike Red and what I've seen of Green, his are rather thin and just a shade lighter.

"Little rougher please~" I bite his neck just enough to leave marks for the night. It's a bit tricky getting it how he likes it with my fangs, but I've only screwed this up once.

I press into his prostate watching how he shakes out giving out little "ahh~"s whenever I touched it. I speed up a little enjoying it very much myself out my own low groans. He squeezes his legs tighter around me telling me just how close he was and how much he loved it.

I give him one sharp thrust to finishing him off. His seed stains my chest and which I'll have to clean before I go anywhere. As he pants looking like he's about to pass out I cum inside him. Holding him there with me for a good moment.


	20. Chapter 19

**Vio pov.**

Shadow had gotten up leaving a warm spot on the bed. I whined needing something to cuddle. Looking over I hear the door slowly opened. Blue comes in carrying Green's stuff in Green following with a smaller suitcase. "You really didn't have to carry my stuff all in" Green says blushing putting it to the side.

Blue just smiles down at him "that would take multiple trips and I need a little more exercise," Green goes to start unpacking but Blue stops him.

"It's getting too late, we still have school in the morning. Lay down with Red, you haven't been doing a lot of bonding with him yet" Blue tells him pulling out one of his shirts for Green to use.

"Blue, get over here and cuddle me" I tell him just wanting to sleep. He looks at me a little surprised I'm still awake. Green is too but he's already laying down with Red. 

"Did we wake you love?" He asks sitting on the bed, putting his hand on my hip. 

"No... just lie down ok..." I tell him a yawn finding me. He nods joining me.

**In the morning**

I hate P.E. But being in grade 10 I have to take it. At least I got to choose what two parts I'm doing. In SSOK everyone has to take a fighting course each semester. I'm in sword fighting mixed (we are with other species) and archery next semester. But my last normal P.E. course is swimming, with a Miss Ruto.

So dragging myself out of bed I get dressed while everyone else sleep in. I have some last minute editing for my book report. Nightingale's Loss. It was written in Lorule. About the persecution of Light Worlders and Dawni based on them being Light Worlders and Dawni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To self start at 27)


	21. Chapter 20

**Green pov.**

"Why From Farore's wind haven't you called?!" My mother Tetra shouts at me. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been able call until now, it's hard to explain, the principal said he would explain what happened..." I tell her really anxious and overall worried about how she's going to take that. 

"You better not be in trouble young man." She tells me strictly. 

"I'm not," I tell her just wanting to talk about something else.

"How's the fishing going?" My mother makes a living through fishing. She bought a nice section of a lake that she goes into about once a week with a few guys. She used to do it in the ocean, but the area became over hunted, so she got out of there while she could. 

"The Zola's fish protection and surveillance are checking the population levels so I couldn't go this week. We rarely get much anyway this time of year,"

"Oh has mom been getting a lot of costumers in the shop?" She finds, collects and makes souvenirs, a lot she orders online and sells in town for a profit. 

"Yeah she needed to go into Terrmina to collect some rare stones that seem to be getting rather popular. I don't get the appeal but whatever" she says into the phone explaining why she wasn't on the phone with us.

"What have you been learning in school?" She asks trying to figure out why I haven't been calling. 

"In my P.E. class we're doing health, they were talking about soul mates yesterday, I had a question but didn't want to say it..." I wanted to ask if anyone ever had more than one soul mate. But I know everyone would treat me as an idiot for the obvious No I'd get. 

"What was it?" She presses into me. 

"I know you won't let this go so... Has anyone ever had more than one soul mate?..." I ask my voice lowered. 

"No, why ever would you ask that?" "Nothing, just curious"

"I take it you still haven't found your soul mate if you're asking that," she infers. What do I tell her? Blue doesn't bother saying anything to anyone. Red, Vio and Shadow lie to their parents about it. She won't believe me if I tell her and over the phone is not how you do it. 

"Its complicated, I met someone online who I think might be it, but they're in the public school in Skyloft," I lie to her trying to finish the call from there.


	22. Chapter 21

**Red** **pov.**

I have always hated fighting. It makes me feel like shit from the nagging feelings I get in the back of my mind. It's why my parents were twice as shocked when they found out I not only kissed a guy who 'wasn't' my soul mate. But I had kisses the most aggressive male in the whole school. They were convinced he made me kiss him. It took me over an hour to convince them not to contact the police.

That is why they have no idea Blue goes here. But the problem is they volunteer a lot. That on its own is Great, very generous of them and all. But with them coming to my school brings up the risk of them finding out Blue is here. If they find out, they're going to find out about us sharing a room. And they won't be happy about that.

There's no way they would have allowed us to share a room if they had just looked online for a second. The staff has been very vocal about them being soul mate only advocates. I may have dropped my old accounts from Lorule, but they could still look up our names and find all the posts about it from our class mates.

Now I also have to worry about them discovering my relationships with Green, Shadow and Vio. We'd all be burned at the stake for it. Vio hasn't even been able to find a single study on multiple soul mates. The closest thing ever found was a study on one person, they were the only reported one sided soul mate. A lot of people said they were just rejected.

It breaks my heart to think about that women, her name was never given. She said it felt like the world collapsed on her and she felt so alone within society. My heart is also breaking at the thought of people finding out about us. Green would be switched into a normal Castle Town school. My parents would put me into another as well never letting me out of the house. I don't know what would happen to Shadow and Vio, or even Blue but I know it won't be good.


	23. Chapter 22

**Vio pov.**

Document MateS

November 5th

I need to figure out how exactly we are the only case. At the very least none have ever been recorded. Studies looking for it are incredibly bias, giving all names in the studies. No one would dare put their name on anything remotely close to that, knowing our society. So I have to make my searches and resources, more and more abstract.

So finding one sided soul mates. One story and it was on the 15th Bogs page. So It's not that I haven't searched enough. Original study was only about one person. Name was not given but was leaked a few months later, they were called a parasitic liar. They have attempted suicide since them. I haven't yet tried to contact them, but plan to this weekend.

However I think they might have been soul mates with more than one person like us. Their exact words in the article being "I had met my mate, and was so excited, she was the only other girl there. The problem was she had already met her soul mate." I'm not going to assume that they are a trid like us. But I'm confident the girl she saw was soul mates with at least two people.

Rejected mates were next. These studies are made to show how people either can live without their mates, or how important chastity is.

Life without, mainly go to being forced to move to different parts of the worlds. The few who never met theirs. Or their mates dying. They talk about how important friends are in maintaining support and happiness. Coping mechanisms for dealing with pain. The most daring of all reports going to the dead, and never Mets, with enveloping with the same problems.

Rejected, they focus mainly on the ones who 'had' to reject their mates. Talking about how much it 'hurt' them that their mate hadn't waited to meet them. None of the big branches dare talk to who they rejected and how it affected them. But a few blogs have. They bring up how it felt like they were property at that moment. How many of them are even happy they didn't end up with their mates.


	24. Chapter 23

**Green** **pov** **.**

I take Vio's hand leading him out of the dorm. Vio needs a break from all the extra research he's doing and I need a date. Everyone else has had one with each other, but I was the last one found so I haven't had any. We're going to pick our food up at the cafeteria and go into the park to eat it.

Vio picks out the some soup "I got all I'm having," he tells me getting a lid for it. I hum a little in response looking for something for myself. Sandwiches are all tuna, and I'm allergic to that, nothing deadly but I would need to go straight to the nurse. I don't feel like meat at all today. I grab some creamy pea soup going out with Vio.

Once out of sight of the cafeteria I take Vio's hand giving it a little squeeze. He moves a little closer finding a nice edge we can look over. 

"I was born here..." Vio starts off with, setting up our food. 

"I was born by the ocean shore. My parents said they loved it there, but the houses there kept being destroyed." I tell him, starting to eat mine.

"My parents made me take piano. I hated it. I felt like I was chained to it every lesson." He responds moving closer to me. 

"I had to help my mother while she went fishing. She'd cook up the extra fish for us to eat, that's how they found out I'm allergic to tuna," I wrap my arm around his waist. 

"How allergic are you?" He asks putting his head on my shoulder, as I explain it.

"Do you like your parents?..." He asks sounding a little nervous. 

"I love them, they've always been good parents. Do you?..." I pull Vio into my lap sensing his sorrow. 

"No... they don't listen to me. They had my whole life planned out from the day I was born.... And I hate it... they want me to be a doctor... I hate the human body, I threw up when they forced me to watch actual surgery... I'm a doll to them..." He tells me hugging me.


	25. Chapter 24

**Shadow pov.**

Class is annoying. I feel like an outcast in it. When they found out a day liver was my roommate they shut me out. I know at the very least my floor mates know about Red and Blue living here. Dark Worlders and descendants have a tendency to be very to ourselves, Lolians just don't seem to care enough. Either way they're weirded out, or think of me as an outsider -Blue did tell me, he didn't get along with the few Dark Worlders he's met-.

"You all are very lucky, as I have been given permission to give information, on a school wide contest, early" our professor Guoni starts us off, using the presentation board he rarely uses. But Fuck. Green is in a day class of architecture, I am aware teams are class based, but it ends up more as a rivalry between day students and night students.

"As you know; we are experiencing difficulty with Picori wanting to come to our school, both as students and staff." He pulls up the blueprint blue presentation as we start to fully listen. "On your own or in groups at max of ten. You will be designing a building for them. And/or a system for them to go around the school and in class rooms."

"Everyone will be given a copy on the campus layout to decide a location, and blueprint of the school. Anyone can ask for a new copy of either, or close up of certain rooms and areas. There is a digital version of them on the school website. This is to be independent of your studies. To submit you need an official blue print and 3D model of at least one floor or one classroom. You will get a form containing the rest of the information and resources,"

I raise my hand with one key question "Are we allowed to make groups with the other classes, including day students?" I ask knowing everyone knows I want to work with a Day Student, they just don't know who. 

"You may but I advise against it. You have little time interacting with them, and this is very time consuming, but would work as peer review and doing both parts,"

\---

**Green** **pov** **.**

Shadow woke me up early to tell me about our project. I hug him mumbling about not waking me up so early. He chuckles rubbing my back, kissing the side of my neck innocently. "I'm sorry I just needed to claim you right away~" he teases me like there would be competition.

I'm pretty average in architect, and no friends still, got a few acquaintances now, but no friends. Blue's in the fighting/ gym division in every class he can be so we don't have classes together. Vio's in writing and magic so not a lot of common ground there. Red's in cooking and potion making. So they wouldn't be any help. It's a nice jester but pointless.

"My magic class has a picori student, we've talked a few times so maybe we could get his opinion on our designs..." He says mostly to himself, laying down so he can still hold me. I yawn falling asleep on top of him. Shadow just gives me little tiny kisses on my head. He can be really affectionate.

**Vaati pov.**

Today has been a nightmare. After the architect students found out about their project, and me being a picori, they haven't left me alone. And I hate it. I'm an introvert, I hate talking to people. At least Shadow just texted me asking if I'd be willing to give my opinions on their designs. Everyone else just demanded it.

Getting into the staff housing I still get some odd looks. Ezlo my legal guardian, is a teacher here so I share a joined room with him. We just put down a couple work places for our work. And put some doll houses down for us to live in, we transform into Minish form every night. It gives us lots of room and is very cheap for us. Getting good supplies is a little difficult but doable.


	26. Chapter 25

**Ezlo pov.**

My students in architecture rush over to me all wanting advice. I chuckle it's good to get students engaged in real needs and problems. They all ask what I would like in a picori building. I tell them just a smaller version of the buildings already here. Chuckling as they over think that and under thinking the travelling.

Two students approach approach me after class. Only one of them being my students. The one in purple, Vio, my student starts to speak "Green and Shadow (night student) are working together on the contest and would like to bounce some ideas off you," he says softly indirectly asking for permission to for them. 

"Alright but I do hope you realize how little time you'll have to work together" I tell Green, it amazes me how many people named their kids colours.

"We realized no one is working on a travelling system outside of the school buildings, so we figured that designing one would be best to start with. We would like to know if it should be made above ground or under? And if it could rely on electricity?" He asks crossing his arms a little nervous. 

"I think that's a great idea, above ground would be safer, students do run around carelessly. Not sure about the electricity, so you should do two versions of that, deciding how high to put them is going to be tougher though," I inform him eager to see them.

He nods and puts a couple ideas on my desk. He and his partner must of done some work this morning. "The electrical version goes on a gondola system. We think there should be a catch system from the reckless students, if we don't use a really thick wire to carry them," He says taking a seat. I nod knowing that he's referring to those that randomly throw their hands and stuff up, and just the jerks that want to break it.

"The biggest obstacle is moving you around the school with it being a reasonable for you you to cross. Keeping you out of the way of feet is easy, getting you across is Damn painful" Green says. He's right teleportation is only there for certain magic students, and one step for Green a fairly average kid, is at least ten for me in my normal form. So it takes longer and is more tiring. And just putting moving sidewalks every where isn't a viable option.


	27. Chapter 26

**Ravio pov.**

It's been a year since I saw my soul mate. I wasn't his soul mate, he was with a Dark Worlder, who was his soul mate. Now I know I'm doomed to be alone. I still love him, I can't make myself stop, so I stalk him online, pretend I'm a part of his world. But it's not the same, I want to be with him, I want to touch him. At the very least I can understand why he's with the Dark Worlder. He's a little taller, he's very fit and his eyes glow.

Every now again my soul mate's soul mate messages me. He's not mean to me, he's nice, he's very confused, but he cares enough to ask if I'm ok. My soul mate doesn't talk to me, he's stuck in the middle of a painful situation because of me. Dark his love tells me part of it is to keep the media from once again attacking me. He said Link sometimes stalks me as well. I can't tell if he's being honest or just toying with me.

I head to my email hoping to have some good news, probably a wedding of one of my cousins. I notice an email from someone I have never seen before. I open it praying to Lolia its not someone who linked me to the study. And what do you know, it's about the study I guess Demise got bored again.

I start reading it wanting to know their demands to keep it under wraps.

_Dear Ravio_

_I found you while looking for people or studies that could be related to my own situation. I found the study and started giving some looking into finding you. I want to ask some questions. This is a throw away email to be clear. But I have one big question to ask you._

_Are you sure you are the only soul mates with one of them?_

_Anyway I hope you respond and are willing to converse with us on this issue._

Wait what if this person's right what if I'm not just soul mates with Link, I could be soul mates with someone else as well. I know it's unlikely, but this gives me a chance to be in love with someone and have them love me back. I need this, this is my last chance if this is serious.


	28. Chapter 27

**Vio pov.**

Archery is one of the much stricter classes. Weapon and magic classes tend to be. Archery in particular is strict because it is always dangerous, it's not possible to make a safe version of it. Because in order to have it get into the wall, it has to be strong enough to injury people. So we follow strict rules and get the least amount of wild practice.

Wild practice is in short where they take us to these old ruins set some basic rules and leave us with little to no supervision. Sometimes we even get to go with the other classes. Needless to say no one is allowed to miss these classes. You'd have to commit man slaughter to get these real world practices taken away.

And today is one of those few special practices. Today's a stealth mission, we the students of SSOK, Skyloft's Boarding School of Knights, are going up against the Sheikah Professional School. Getting in without being raised as Sheikah your whole life is unheard of. They are the biggest specialists out there. There are two divisions and the fighting half has always been rivals with us.

I check my spot for any possible movement. We got to set up yesterday. We're on the defense this time, meaning the Sheikah are trying to sneak into the power center and cut it back off. Now the Sheikah have no way of knowing our guard posting and shifts. And we have zero ways of knowing when they will be attacking. It could be any time this week.

I notice a tiny change in the curtains shape. Slowly yet surely I draw my bow aiming. I fire it and pin the curtain.

**Thump**

I find myself pinned to the ground. Barely able to look up I see them. A Sheikah student. They cover my mouth before I can shout a warning or for help. They gag me and start to tie me up. "Your pretty smart there actually was another Sheikah there. You did rather well little hero," they tell me leaving.

\---

Getting back to the room I'm sore from being tied up, I had to be found by Skull kid. Who in his attempts to untie me, got it five times worse. He's a sweet guy, but he isn't high on tactical skills. I'm not sure how he got into this school, the knight school, he is smart enough, but he's horrible with fighting. The good news is he at least tries.

Entering my dorm I just collapse onto the bed and groan. Red looks over at me and comes over. "You okay?" Based on how the bed shifts he sits next to me. 

"No, everything aches" I say having it muffled into the sheets. He shifts after a moment and starts rubbing my back giving light pinches and squeezes to get me to relax.

I sigh and start to lift myself. Looking to See if there's any messages from my family or anything else I'd care to see. "I saw an email popped up in that throw away account you made" Red tells me, he must have borrowed my laptop for some class work. I put my phone down, and reach over and grab my laptop pulling it over.

Lo and behold, Ravio has emailed me back. I tell Red to watch the door just in case and open it.

_Hello Stranger_

_I can only hope you are serious in this, and this isn't another cruel prank. But I would love to help you figure this out. I am curious about your situation, and I'm open to answering questions. Just please keep this between us and understand that I'm not willing to give any names. I don't want my soul mate, and their soul mate suffering from this._

I immediately start writing my response to him.

_I sorry this is late I was on a over night trip_

_I highly appreciate you doing this, For me I only gained a colour each time I met one of them, until we ended up in a group of five. I would like to know the relationship you have with your confirmed soul mate and their'. Just call them 1 and 2 so that they're easy to keep track of. It could be an open loop, as everything I know about soul mates has been thrown out the window since kindergarten. But it could be you're soul mates with both._


	29. Chapter 28

**Blue pov.**

Entering the field I see Green on the side lines set up to watch our practice game. He has a seat on the top row and on the edge. We make eye contact and smile at each other as the coach goes through the weekly safety lecture, which no one still respects. Even Sidon thinks is pointless at this point, especially when it's just our open weekly practice and not an actual game. So he doesn't really care when we don't pay attention.

The basket ball game starts and we are divided by number, odds and evens. So I'm with the odds -or as Sidon calls us, the Oddballs, I hate puns- being number fifteen. So I stay on the other teams side watching and looking for a chance to steal the ball. Green staying quiet as they are asked by the principal to be.

**Time skip**

I make it so I take longer to change and shower so everyone's done and starting to leave so I can walk out with Green. He's there holding a cheer leader uniform that must have been forgotten right before the game, as the they go before us. It's a mixture of greens and a little question pops up in my mind. How would Green look in it?

I go over and with a slightly perverted grin say "Love the outfit, I hope you got it in your size~" He turns bright red, about as Red's closet. 

"Blue!" He raises his voice a little not enjoying the pick up lines, I don't blame him, pick up lines suck. I chuckle and take his hand to lead him out of the gym and back to our room. 

"Please try it on when we get back, it would look good on you," I tell him during an empty stretch.

He nods after a moment a new faint blush on his cheeks. We reach the dorm where Vio is studying in the lobby so he can let us in. I smile at him and he looks oddly at the uniform in Green's hands, "Someone forgot it in the gym," I tell him as he packs up and Green goes on up ahead.

Green decides to just get the changing over with and puts it on once we get in. And I was right he looked gorgeous in them. It shows off his beautiful thighs, makes it look like he has slight curves. I smirk examining him with my eyes, the only problem is the chest. The had been clearly stretched by the owners boobs, so it looks weird.


	30. Chapter 29

**Vaati pov.**

Everyone has their secrets. Most are about the embarrassing mistakes and accidents. Others are the secrets others told them, that they themselves spilt. It's a little painful to watch how people betray their closest friends and family. Some are that they were or are not loyal to their soul mates. But everyone has something they'd like to keep hidden away.

I know how Shadow is harboring three extra Hylians in this room. But he's lucky that they all went to the owl house, because thankfully for them the culture they grew up in is very much "Mind your own business deal". However if they went and told someone, then it would blow up and go to every possible ear. They ignore it until they can't and they blow it up not knowing how to react. It's like sleeping on top of dangerous beast, your safe from what chased you in, the beast doesn't care, but if you make it, there is no escape.

If I ever think they'll tell, I might warn them, they are nice to me, to be nice to me. They respect my boundaries and that I'm introverted. Pretty much no one does that, if they are nice to me, to be nice they don't leave me alone, that is until I need up blowing up on them. Ezlo always have to save my ass when I get reported for bullying them. Makes me not want to talk to anyone at all. It's only happened with two people but that scars you.

But I guess I should be willing to put my secret in here. I have D.I.D otherwise known as dissociative identity disorder. Ezlo has me go to a psychologist when he gets groceries. He does that so I get the help I need along with my medication without it going public. He always says he's sending me to my birth family when I need to go to the asylum, to keep _him_ from killing things, and catches me up when I come back.

But there is one secret that I have kept even from him, even from the psychologist, from everyone, including the one that it's centered around. I've lied on every test for the last four years. I have seen my soul mate, I follow him online so I always know how he is. But I won't ever talk to him. I was 13 when I saw him, he was in a college jersey, I knew he had to be at least five years older than me. So I kept away and out of sight, because I'd rather not meet my soul mate while it would be considered pedophilia, I wasn't ready and knew that. Better it be late and better, than early and forced.

I might be ready when his Lolian cousin graduates here this year, or maybe I won't be. Either way I'll always know how to contact him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (start 39)


	31. Chapter 30

**Vio** **pov** **.**

I wait at the edge of the platform, it's a long weekend and my parents are taking me home. I did warn my ever loving partners about the disappearance I have to take. And my email partner that for the next five days, I have to sit up properly and never even think of speaking. Because ever since kindergarten my parents have only ever cared about my grades.

They are the parents that always say "Children should be seen, not heard." So they'd kick me out of the house starting when I was five and I would sneak out of the yard to find Shadow. It's surprising that the police never noticed a small unsupervised child walking over a mile and right passed the ghetto too.

This also means, everyone is sleeping in their actual dorms because they can't use my card to get in. So Shadow's ass is going to be frozen by the time I get back. Green is also going to be going back home as well so Blue and Red will both be in their room without any extra partners. Now I need to figure out how to barricade myself in the bathroom.

The bus pulls up on to the ledge from the main island. Skyloft uses wire travelling buses to get everyone around since it has become too dangerous and there are too many immigrants for there to be enough birds. So they had set up a program to take one of the outer islands and make it a reserve for them. They didn't bother making it illegal to go there, because only government planes are allowed within three miles of it, and how the fuck are you going to get there without one.

I sit down at the very back of the bus where no one ever goes. It's pretty empty because it's 8 a clock in the morning and half of the school is still asleep and the other half won't leave until at least an hour later. If they are leaving at all to begin with. Red is only going to go home during the winter, spring and summer breaks. Blue is a foster kid and I'm not even sure he knows who he's technically under.

But it makes sense, it takes a whole day to get to Lorule and Red is constantly bullied and treated like shit, by everyone. Blue doesn't remember his parents, he never really got along with the families he stayed in for long. Shadow's is barely making it so he stays here so that its easier on them. Green is the lucky one out of us with a loving family that doesn't just act like it in front of other people.


	32. Chapter 31

**Green pov.**

Being home is a dream as my brother is also coming home for weekend. He says his soul mate will be coming as well so I'll finally meet him. They got an apartment a few months ago and are very happy together. I've been told that he has a brother my age in the school. Truth be told I can never remember the guys name, so I'll be relearning it once again.

My parents hug me tightly pulling me in. I smile at them, though still unsure on how I'm going to tell them that I'm soul mates with four different people. Vio says I just shouldn't and if they find out I can use a color just say I'm not ready to tell them. I was picked up by grandma because my brother came a day earlier. So she walks past me to the couch.

Link is next to hug me lifting me up with the fact he's a lot taller than me. I laugh and tell him just how much I missed him. "Green, this is Dark, my soul mate," Link introduces me proudly. He has jet black almost silvery hair and piercing red eyes, same shade as Shadow's right one. I smile and start asking them questions about their place, if they got any pets etc.

After things die down a bit I tell them I promised my friends I'd let them know when I got here. I sit on the couch next to Dark and message Vio first, followed by Blue and Red, each with an emoji. I get to Shadow and text him as Dark looks over at me. "Wait, can I see the profile picture for a second?..." He asks and slowly takes my phone to get a look. 

"That's my little brother" he says a little surprised giving it back.

Shit. He does know about the situation Shadow had with Vio but not about the pieces discovery. I stay quiet for a moment before texting Shadow that we have to Skype sometime after dinner. I tell Dark that we could Skype him after dinner as the two didn't get a lot of time to chat. Dark smiles at me and agrees telling me that was pretty thoughtful. I just smile at him and take the compliment.

After dinner I tell him that Shadow should be up by now. We go into my room and I call him. "Hello my love what did I want to talk about?" He asks before seeing Dark beside me. He goes white terrified "What are you doing with Dark, Green?..." He asks.

"I'm his brother's soul mate, care to explain?" He responds as I escape to the corner. 

"You know how I could only see purple after meeting Vio... It's because I, we had multiple soul mates..." He explains after he checked that the door was closed and locked. 

"How many I already know about him?" Dark responds remaining surprised but calm. 

"He was the final piece, we met the other two at the start of the summer... their names are Red and Blue. I'll send you a picture," Shadow explains as more and more questions are asked.


	33. Chapter 32

**Red pov.**

I kiss Blue's chest and nuzzle it as he kisses my head. He kisses me deeply as I open my mouth for his tongue to invade. He pushes me away in order to pull off my shirt, as well as his own. I undo his belt as he starts removing mine. Getting down to nothing in between our kisses. 

"Sure you want to go all the way Red?~" He asks double checking that we're on the same page. I nod giving him a much lighter kiss, than the ones before.

Blue gets on top of me with my legs spread, it's been a while since we haven't had an audience, and I don't exactly like an audience. In other words I haven't had sex since school started. Blue finds an extra sensitive spot on my neck and starts sucking to create a hickey. We only agreed to do this as turtle necks are no longer suspicious. Blue lifts my lower half up to wrap my legs around him while pushing in.

I love Blue no doubt about that, but damn does he suck on my neck too hard while entering. Once all the way in he lowers it to a decent level as he starts to move. He listens to my melody of moans while I make sure I don't get too loud. The walls aren't exactly sound proof. 

"I love you Red~" he tells me while picking up the pace. It feels exhilarating having him pound into me all while praising me. It's my first time having it fast but I'm loving the attention.

I wrap my arms around him as I start to wail a little from everything that he's doing to me. Massaging my thighs up to my ass as I decide to try biting him as well. Blue hits my prostate and I squeeze and bite him harder to tell him. He gets the idea hitting it as consistently as he can, which is more than enough to keep me happy.

I moan out in pleasure as he goes faster. I keep myself from screaming by biting him. But that doesn't stop me from cumming all over his chest. He just kisses my lips shoving his tongue into me as he cums inside. I moan out lowly, as I quickly realize just how tired I now am. Blue pants above me laying me down to sleep as he does a quick clean up.


	34. Chapter 33

**Vio pov.**

I'm in my room dreading dinner. My grandparents are coming in which means interrogations and demands of silence. So to be blunt I love them but every time they're over it's a shit experience. I text Shadow that he should come over here to kidnap me, in which I'm only half joking. There's not a lot I can do here either, I left my laptop, by 'mistake' so they can't do a surprise search.

I'm called for dinner and sit down. Grandma is in her plain but up tight, black skirt and blue shirt. Grandpa's pants are steadily climbing up to his nipples. Why he wants his tie to touch his pants I don't understand, but at least he's happy. Mom made me dress up a bit as well, and I am now uncomfortable just from the clothes I'm wearing.

"How has school been?" My mom asks and that is what I've been dreading. 

"It's been good, my Archery teacher says that I'm impressive for being so new," I go silent after that praying to the stars that I don't hear- 

"Could you say that a little louder?" It's my grandma and she's right next to me. 

I repeat it and half way through Grandpa interrupts with "NO NEED TO YELL" it's not that loud, but it's his highest volume. The cycle continues and I want to cry honestly.

"So I heard you lost to the Sheikah in the last competition you had," my dad strikes me the second that cycle of misery ended. 

"Yes, I actually ended up caught by a few of them right after I spotted one," I wish they would let me just give one word answers. 

"You should of seen that coming," I'm not allowed to not be perfect, and I'll probably end up stopping them from seeing any child of mine.

"Have you found your soul mate?" grandma asks, she wants to meet her great grand kids, I'm no where near ready to have a kid, I'm not even in college yet. 

"No, I'm not in a hurry to do that, I need to focus on my studies at least for now," I answer knowing the next comment my dad will make: 

"If you'd stop hanging out with that Shadow kid you would have time."


	35. Chapter 34

**Ravio pov.**

I look from my window peering out into the color filled world. It's beautiful, I see all the different shades of green in the trees, the blues in the sky, reds of my neighbors roses, purple leaves on that one tree. I can describe the lemony color Ms. Meria's stroller is, the orange mane of the toy lion. But it's so lonely, nothing has really changed since I saw Link, but now I know I'm alone.

I sigh and at least smile at the fact that I know just how good Dark is. I may not get to be his lover, but I know he's happy. If I'm doomed to be alone it's neither of their faults. Who we end up seeing color with is out of our control. But ever since I got that email, ever since I replied I've had this hope inside me that I'm really meant to be with them both.

I pull up my bunny hood and go out, my family has been in Hyrule for seven generations but the sun is still too bright. It's the first reason why I hide my face, the second is those few people who know about the sturdy I was in. I retreated doing it since it came out, no one came foreword and said me too. I was called a liar, slut and so many other things. I'm just happy they never found out who my soul mate and his soul mate are.

Dark told me they were in town for the long weekend and that we could meet up in the local Princess Sushi diner. I make sure I have money on me as Dark gets a little annoyed when I constantly forget it. It's not that I'm scared of him or anything it's just that I don't want him to think I do it on purpose. I always pay everyone back but it's not exactly a good habit.

I see him in the window and quickly go into meet him. He's wearing sunglasses and is holding his cup on the table. I sit across from him and smile, picking some sushi. "My brother's soul mate is in town, he's actually Link's younger brother Green," he starts off with a little bit awkward. 

"That's going to be real weird in the weddings," I jest trying to get him to relax, he smiles for a moment. 

He leans in close to whisper something to me "It's not his first soul mate," my heart drops for a sec before going a million beats a minute.

While my head starts zipping through explanations, I suddenly feel his lips on mine. Sparks go through me as I melt into it. He pulls away leaving me panting for a moment.

By Great Divide.


	36. Chapter 35

**Blue** **pov** **.**

I told Vio I'd help him with his bags once he got off the bus. So here I am hot and sweaty, with a jacket on. It's due to be here in ten minutes, but it will be early if I'm not waiting for it. It'll be worth it, getting right on Vio's good side, but it's a pain in the ass right now. I see the bus start to approach, so I prepare to take Vio's bag and head to the dorm.

Vio comes out clearly miserable and tired. Good thing I did this. I rush over to him, and give him a hug helping him off the bus. He leans into me looking up at me. "I thought you were exaggerating when you said your parents were a pain. I was wrong," he groans clearly just wanting to curl up and pass out.

Getting him to the building I have the wonderful excuse to squeeze his butt in public. He always keeps his card in his back pocket wallet. Vio blushes feeling my hand but says nothing. Heading into the elevator we're met with two night students that wanted to make out in the elevator, I only knew this because that's what they were doing before we even got off.

"Take a nice long nap with Shadow and shower with him when he wakes up," I tell Vio closing the door. Vio nods clearly wanting to just curl up. I stop him in order to get him to change first. 

"Blue please just this once, let me sleep like this," he whines half heartedly. 

"We need to keep the bed as clean as possible I'll deal with your bag and laundry," he agrees letting me strip him.

Finishing up with his stuff I meet Red at the door and give him the card so that he can wait for Green as I shower. I head up and enter the communal showers. They are separated by stalls but that isn't a lot when you drop something. But considering how few students wake up this early it's not too bad for me. There's nothing to hold anything what's so ever but I can live with that.

The water is automatically cooler as it's a pretty common preference that the usual selection of night students, Dark Worlders, Lolians, Twili, and Regenerians, to like cooler water. So I shiver when the water first hits me. Cleaning my hair another person goes into the stall next to me. 

"Quick warning I like to use hot water, your probably better off moving," I give as a warning as they blast the cold. 

"Sorry, this is the stall I always use," they tell me in response. I look down to grab the body wash and I see the whitest foot ever. 

"Vaati that you? I'm a friend of Shadow's" I ask getting to work. 

"Blue I know you two have had a ton of sex, so I'm hoping that's you just trying to hide that fact." How the fuck did he know that?....


	37. Chapter 36

**Green pov.**

I follow Red out of the bus from the airport. I'm a bit light headed from the flight, maybe a bit nauseous too. But I thankfully had some nice gum to lower the pain of my ears popping. Red nuzzles me while I give him my backpack. I grab my suitcase and start heading to the Owl building. As long as the teachers don't see us go into it we should be fine.

Entering it we sigh finding ourselves relieved, teachers are pretty much everywhere today. We knew this was going to be the case but it still sucks pretty bad. I go ahead of Red and press the button for the elevator it comes a lot slower than normal. There are a few day students and packing can take a bit of time. Entering we stand 30.5 cm apart so anyone seeing us will think we're strangers.

Red told me over the phone yesterday that he went to look at my assigned room. It's probably for the best that I'm not using it at all. He told me that it was pretty much a list of people telling to kill myself among other things. At the end of the year someone will need to repaint it in order to get rid of it all. The same thing happened to my desks but that was reported and the cameras were turned on there. No one has reported the door so the camera isn't on there.

It doesn't bother me. In fact if we are found out I can make the excuse that I didn't feel safe in my room, and that a formal change would mean they could find my new room. So that would at least lower the consequences I get for it. Red shifts over to me clearly feeling bad for all the words on it. Red's too sweet, he thinks he needs to take care of everything. I sigh and look to See how close we are to our floor.

Once the metal doors open I lead Red back into our room. Red puts my suitcase to the side, and I pull him into my arms. Red hugs me back face resting on my chest as I make him look up. I kiss him sweetly, like the sugar on his lips. They're so soft and delicate that my tongue slips right in. Red sucks on my intruding tongue as he gets on his toes. I rub his back before pulling away "It's not your job to control what people think of me...." I tell him. He nods quietly leaning back into my chest.


	38. Chapter 37

**Dark pov.**

Ravio ran away after I kissed him. I then tried to message him. The good news is that he hasn't blocked me, or abandoned his accounts. However he is completely ignoring me for the last three weeks. I still don't have any idea how I'm suppose to tell Link that, I kissed the guy who claimed he was his soul mate. Let alone that I loved the taste of his lips.

Link is out at work, I don't go out for another hour, leaving me to constantly be refreshing the stupid amount of media platforms hoping Ravio will message back. This isn't healthy, it can't be good for the computer, but I was already going insane from this so might as well continue. I know it's shit logic.

Ping, the red little dot comes up an deviantart and I quickly switch to it's messaging system.

 **Ravio** \- Okay I'm willing to talk a little now...

 **Dark** \- I'm so sorry, please forgive me!

 **Ravio** \- You're scaring me.

 **Dark** \- Shit.

 **Ravio** \- Could you just tell me why you did it?

 **Dark** \- Long story short. Found out family member had multiple soul mates, thought that might be what's happening here

 **Ravio** \- I need to check something real quick....

 **Dark** \- Please don't go!

I wait five minutes with no response and start bashing my head into the keyboard.

**Ravio pov.**

I quickly go on to my email account and start quickly writing in a panic. There's either two other multi soul mate group/ things. Or they know Dark. Either way it's all too much to process. I hope that whoever is messaging me is going to check their email today. They only do it once a week on a random day.

_Sir, Ma'am, whatever you are. Please respond_

_My soul mate's soul mate, kissed me last week. Now he's tell me that a family member of his told him they had multiple soul mates. I don't know what to do. He has no idea that I'm talking to anyone about this. What in the actual clutches of Demise's fist am I suppose to do? Should I engage, should I run for the hills? Are the hills far enough? Please help me!_


	39. Chapter 38

**Dark pov.**

Ravio ran away after I kissed him. I then tried to message him. The good news is that he hasn't blocked me, or abandoned his accounts. However he is completely ignoring me for the last three weeks. I still don't have any idea how I'm suppose to tell Link that, I kissed the guy who claimed he was his soul mate. Let alone that I loved the taste of his lips.

Link is out at work, I don't go out for another hour, leaving me to constantly be refreshing the stupid amount of media platforms hoping Ravio will message back. This isn't healthy, it can't be good for the computer, but I was already going insane from this so might as well continue. I know it's shit logic.

Ping, the red little dot comes up an deviantart and I quickly switch to it's messaging system.

 **Ravio** \- Okay I'm willing to talk a little now...

 **Dark** \- I'm so sorry, please forgive me!

 **Ravio** \- You're scaring me.

 **Dark** \- Shit.

 **Ravio** \- Could you just tell me why you did it?

 **Dark** \- Long story short. Found out family member had multiple soul mates, thought that might be what's happening here

 **Ravio** \- I need to check something real quick....

 **Dark** \- Please don't go!

I wait five minutes with no response and start bashing my head into the keyboard.

**Ravio pov.**

I quickly go on to my email account and start quickly writing in a panic. There's either two other multi soul mate group/ things. Or they know Dark. Either way it's all too much to process. I hope that whoever is messaging me is going to check their email today. They only do it once a week on a random day.

_Sir, Ma'am, whatever you are. Please respond_

_My soul mate's soul mate, kissed me last week. Now he's tell me that a family member of his told him they had multiple soul mates. I don't know what to do. He has no idea that I'm talking to anyone about this. What in the actual clutches of Demise's fist am I suppose to do? Should I engage, should I run for the hills? Are the hills far enough? Please help me!_


	40. Chapter 39

**Shadow pov.**

Being a night student had it's perks. Romance under moonlight and candles immediately creates a much more effective seduction. We get a lot more freedom, Skyward having a lot more day students than night students, the same reflects in our active staff. They gave up of keeping track on when we leave the campus years ago. We're just asked to record.

But it is hard having four soul mates and all of them being day students. It's nice knowing I don't have to worry about getting my alone time. But it gets really lonely I've messaged my brother about what he does to feel more connected to Link them being a day and night pair. It's easier for them because they can adjust their schedules. I can talk to them, but I'm honestly scared to acknowledge it.

I sit next to Vaati, I always sit next to him on Thursdays. Every other day he has a club meeting to go to. He's in both Ballet and gymnastics. So he gave himself a window of three hours in order to go at non-busy times and has got it as his gym credit. He apparently was made to choose two after school activities and really liked the Sheikah at this time. Those activities are where you go to find the fuckers.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asks me. It's the transfer. The Sheikah transfer, with a face cover and food. This kid has trust issues. 

"Sure," I tell them shifting my chair over a little more for them. 

"Thank you, mind if I ask your names?" They ask clearly wanting some friends. 

"I'm Shadow, the kid with his head phones and smoothie is Vaati, care to tell us yours?" I ask back. 

"Sheik, I transferred due to my interest in learning common culture," 

"I think everyone figured that out when you arrived in the wrappings," Vaati jokes. So he can hear us.

"Oh, is it like how everyone knows your a picori?" Sheik asks a splash of sass in their voice. 

"Yeah, Saw your nastic strip by the way, I suggest getting it set up to be your gym credits if you don't have them yet." Vaati says, he sucks at tone and is still listening to music. 

"And why is that?" They ask loosening their mask to slip their food in under it. 

"Gym locker rooms are where Hinox go nuts and they tend to pull at things, they don't care what," Good warning.


	41. Chapter 40

**Vio pov.**

I nuzzle Green's chest wanting some more attention. Blue has a game and gave his tickets to Red and Shadow. Leaving me and Green alone tonight. Shadow has been needing a way to feel more connected to us, and Red has really been wanting to see them. Green and I could have bought tickets. But I wanted a quiet evening and Green wanted to have some fun with me tonight.

"I love you Violet," I hear Green whisper like it's some sort of secret that must be kept at all costs. 

"I love you too Green" I leaned up to his ear to tell him copying his tone. He rubs my back slipping his hand under my shirt. I sigh feeling relaxed and loved. There's nothing sexual about it even as his hand goes over my ass.

"How long have you known Shadow exactly?..." Green is a tad bit insecure about being the last one in the group. Shadow may not be able to spend much time with us, but he got to develop memories before we came to school. Green didn't get that. So he's been feeling a lot like an after thought. 

"First day of kindergarten, we got lucky..." I tell him kissing him.

"Red and Blue met in middle school five years ago..." He says tightening his hold on me. 

"Green is there anything else you need to say?" I ask wanting to make sure that he won't have something I can't address. 

"Both you and Shadow, and Red and Blue met, early this summer. You only met me about two months ago...."

"So Why is this concerning you?" I ask him nuzzling his chest more. 

"If we get caught, we'll be made to choose. You know Shadow the longest and vice versa. You will choose each other. Red and Blue have also known each other the longest, and have already survived long distance. They'll choose each other. I'm the one who will be left. And I'm scared. One of us will be left behind and everything, says it's going to be me..." He says starting to cry a little.

"Green look at me." I wait for him to do so. 

"Green, we all love you, and as the years go by the difference of habits and inside jokes will shrink I promise. You just have to last. We just need to avoid being caught. I also want to spend Winter break with you. We all want to start making memories with you, it's just difficult. You will always be our final piece," I tell him giving him a long sweet kiss.

\---

**Blue** **pov** **.**

I pant exiting the court. We lost. Not too unexpected our last three practices had to be cancelled due to the weather. It still pisses me off, I spent so many of my breaks practicing, and it's a punch in the face to have it all amount to nothing. I put an ice pack to my arm, one of the dumber team mates ended up hitting the ball against my arm as I was safe guarding them.

Leaving the change room I find Red and Shadow waiting for me just out of immediate sight. "Are you okay Blue?" Shadow asks approaching me first. 

"Yes, just pissed off," I tell him as he slowly hugs me. 

"What do you need to do? Break something, punch something?" He asks hugging me. 

"No I just need to cool off. And what did you say about punching and breaking stuff?" I ask starting to get a little confused.

"Oh it's nothing you to worry about, it's just you seem a little like my dad. He's never hit us or the dog we used to have before finding out my mom was allergic. but whenever he got mad he'd go into his office and start hitting this punching bag he had. He's never threatened us or anything dispute his poor anger management. It can get concerning, but I've never had to worry about my safety," He admits a light blush covering his face.

"Well good to know, I sometimes do the same thing, but you might want to be a lot more careful with wording, I'm pretty sure you don't want to get CPS involved over a misunderstanding," I tell him lifting him up. 

"So you guys want to get something to eat before we head back to the room or something," Red asks with a weak smile.

"That sounds nice actually, would you happen to know any good places around this time, we got another hour to our adjusted curfews," Shadow looks up at us in glee, grabbing our hands and running out of the school and into the nearby town. 

"You could slow down a little you know I tell him as he goes to a noodle place.

**Shadow pov.**

I've always loved this place, their actual items aren't that large in variation, but the ways they prepare them. Not to mentioned they always have a large variety of spices. Like they boil their noodles with actual soup broths. The meats are roasted then mixed into the noodles. Their vegetables can be ordered boiled, fried, roosted. 

"Table for three please," I tell the lady at the counter with a smile. 

"Of course, it will take about ten minutes to get, a table cleaned up. She hands us one of the number cards. I sit down with Blue and Red sitting down with them. 

"Shadow give me your student ID I need to get my wallet from our room," I blush realizing I never gave anyone a chance to grab any money for this. I hand it over honestly embarrassed.

Red giggles a little while he walks away to go grab his wallet. "It's pretty busy here huh," He comments taking in the other two groups waiting. 

"Well it's close to the school and relatively close, and a lot of people are hungry after the game," I respond wrapping my arm around him. He nods leaning into me.

"So what all do they serve?" He asks giving me a light kiss. 

"They give you the option of spaghetti, ramen, rice, or udon noodles. After that you choose from chicken, tofu, beef, goat, pork, beans, or just skip protein. Then you chose a mixture of two vegetables, the choices include, green beans, peas, cauliflower, broccoli, mushrooms, corn, and potatoes," I tell him.

I always get my noodles cooked in chicken broth, with roosted beef. "I'm pretty sure I heard about them cooking the noodles with different broths, do they actually do that?" Red asks taking a whiff of the air. 

"Yes, the main options there are, chicken, beef and vegetable, and you pick how the meet and vegetables are cooked. I like mine roosted," I tell him with a smile.


	42. Chapter 41

**Link pov.**

"How have you been Green, how are you liking school?" I ask him after he picked up and confirmed that it was in fact him. 

"I'm doing great actually, My old roommates friends have finally stopped bugging me, and blaming me. I'm also getting really close to this group of boys," He tells me going into how he is really close to Shadow's roommate.

"Link we need to talk," I look up to see Dark having a serious face looking down. 

"Just give me a moment," I tell him, then telling Green that Dark wants to talk to me and it seems really important. 

"Oh... It's okay just call me back later then, you know when I'm free to talk..." he tells me very disappointed but completely understanding.

"Alright, we can talk now," I tell him taking a seat on the bed patting the spot in front of me to get him to sit down first. 

"So what do we need to talk about?" I ask as he sits down in front of me. 

"Well... I..." He starts clearly not knowing what to say. 

"Take your time, I'll go get you some water" I tell him, he's always been a more action kind of guy rather than a sweet deep meaning words.

Coming back he finally seems ready to talk. He takes a long sip of the water before finally speaking. "You know how I talk to Ravio online..." He starts to which I nod. I have never known what to do, what to tell him. I've never wanted to hurt him, but how do you respond to someone saying your their soul mate when you already have one.

"I kissed him." I stare at him in shock hearing those words. 

"What do you mean he kissed him?!" I asked shocked and hurt. 

"I found another group that told me they had multiple soul mates, I thought that might be... what happened with that, I didn't tell them why I wanted to meet up with him. I just wanted to see if it would be like kissing you," He tells me clearly upset that he did this.

"Was it the same?..." I know he regrets it, he wouldn't have told me if he didn't, he wouldn't have told me like this. 

"No... it was different... But just as sweet..."

Dark has never once lied to me.


	43. Chapter 42

**Green pov.**

I sigh not knowing what to think. It's a bit tricky to organize times to call. I don't need to worry about the long distance line for calling my brother. But I can't just call him whenever. Being in the owl dorm, I can't be calling people if I don't want to be an ass and mess with people's sleep. So I have to be out, and have Vio out and ready to let me back in.

But I know it was important. Link has always been responsible, he doesn't call people if he doesn't have time. He has told Dark before that he's on the phone, wait a bit. So I'm a little worried about him. Considering Dark is also the type of person to deal with things on his own. So for Dark to need him, and need him right away it's already serious.

"What's the matter?" I look to see that Vio has gotten up from his table and come over to me. 

"Link had something urgent that came up, so just a little depressed at the moment," I tell him stuffing my phone away. 

"Oh well why don't you get me a treat and I'll give you one when we get back to the room~" he teases me a bit. I blush thinking about what he's suggesting.

I quickly start guiding him to the nearest ice cream stop. "I was only joking," he says faking being half serious. He's more than happy to come in with me completely relaxed, and not telling me off outside before going in. Vio loves to be treated before dropping his pants, I expected that more from Red, but Red prefers romance. I figured that out when Shadow had brought in that box of chocolates and pretty soon they claimed a bed.

I know chocolates are a bit of an aphrodisiac but it works with non chocolate items. Like that time, Blue took him out to get cheesecake and he spent the night on Blue's lap. I'm not sure if Vio even realizes it or not. I will ask him eventually, if he does it probably started with some practical reason, and now is a way to get in the mood quickly. If he doesn't it's either just an odd little quirk. Or because he's subconsciously needs some praise and reward, due to the lack of attention his parents give him.

I see him waiting for me to order and pay for it at the front and quickly order my own. Cheesecake to his chocolate.


	44. Chapter 43

**Vio pov.**

Finishing up my treat I follow Green. I've developed the habit of only getting horny with sweets. My brain connected the two while I was still just with Shadow. I'm pretty weight sensitive, and I don't like gaining weight, so I eat very few sweets. Sex is a very calorie burning activity, so I started snacking a bit before Shadow would screw me. Now my brain thinks sugar = sex period.

Green takes me up to our room, hand on my waist. I lean into his touch, hugging him a little from the side. Getting into our room we see Shadow sleeping in the other bed, Red and Blue gone. I pass Green a condom while leaning over to find the lube. I can take it dry, but I like it when I don't have to take so long to adjust. While searching I feel Green come up behind me, gently caressing me.

I find it, turning around to find a already nude Green in front of me. I kiss him as he pins me down to the bed. I squirm starting to get a bit excited. Green strips me, taking the lube and covering his hand in it. I wrap my legs around him as he starts probing my vulnerable hole. I let out a little whine, as he gets the first one in. It's cold and my ass knows it's foreign, so it complains. The second finger is a lot more enjoyable, being that, he can now scissor me and get me all stretched out.

I pull over the disinfectant for when he pulls them out, lining up his much more important equipment. He wipes his hand down before entering me. I squeeze his shoulders letting out a life moan. He's pretty average length wise, but he's a bit thicker, and I love it. I try hiding my face in his shoulder, trying to bounce myself a bit. His hands find my ass squeezing it before moving his left hand to my thigh.

"You like that?~" He whispers in my ear before licking it. I nod out a yes, a loud moan coming through my lips. He starts telling me just how good I look, how good and tight my ass is on him. Green brushing my prostate every few thrusts or so. I wrap my arms around him tighter.

My body feels so hot right now, like I just came out of a sauna. Green is all about keeping it sweet and romantic. It's too easy to just fall into his soft caring hands. I love how every moan that slips out of me is nice and long, Green cherishing them all. I love how I just keep getting closer to release with everytime he kisses me.

It like always ends too soon, my seed covering his chest as it only takes a couple more times to finish himself.


	45. Chapter 44

**Red pov.**

Green comes out to get us clearly exhausted and probably wishing he had just said to go to our normal room. The smell of sex covers him, Blue will probably force him to shower with him. I'll have to get Vio cleaned up as well as Febreze the room. Probably a bit of the hall too, keeping the door open for an hour or two will definitely be needed as well.

Thankfully, Blue had some foresight for once and bought a hangable bead door. Or it was more, after Shadow and Vio had sex the first time we realized we needed something to block a clear view into the room. He was just the one to do it. I turn back to reality seeing Blue pick Green up. Green clearing starting to pass out. "I'll head straight to the showers, you get our pajamas," I nod as we get into the elevator.

Exiting I walk straight into the stink. I gag, but grab what they need from me first. No one else is awake at this time so at least we don't have to worry about that. Blue has already stripped down with Green and started rinsing. I put them down hurrying to the room. I sigh spraying it all over before getting the bead door up. It really isn't that strong just really bad circulation.

I start working on Vio who's fast asleep and sickeningly sweaty. I have a strong sense of smell too... I get the house coat on him and work on getting him up to get rinsed off as well. Thankfully we have another set if sheets for each bed, we just need to wash the ones they did it in. It's a good thing Vio and Shadow are teenage boys, because we naturally stink to Din's depths. Blue takes him, helping me get Green draped over me to take back.

I think they both owe us a nice night out for this. I dump him next to Shadow, going to stripping the other bed. I put it in the hamper making sure it's fully closed. I have to do a tiny bit of digging to get the extra sheets and blanket, Blue actually walks in on me getting it remade. He sighs putting Vio and Green properly in it. 

"Let me help," he says helping to get the Damn fitted sheet properly on.


	46. Chapter 45

**Shadow pov.**

Waking up I smell what is likely the last remnants of someone having sex. I wonder who did it, assuming it's my lovers and not some other rule breaking couple and it wasn't masturbation. There's a total of six possibilities. It really doesn't matter at the end of the night. Chances are I get the least sex, due to how little I can see them without one of our sleep schedules getting messed up.

I've also been a bit separated from Vaati. He clicked with Sheik extremely well. They are also both in gymnastics so they are doing early training together. And ballet. Which is at least for them is now. Not to mention the multiple times they have either asked me, or just talked about. A. Starting yoga. B. Taking pole dancing lessons. C. Both with the rare mention of parkour. If you guessed C you were correct.

They aren't doing it on purpose I know. Vaati is too socially non-existent to try to ditch someone. And from I have found from Sheik is that Sheik maybe infinitely better. Or infinitely worse. And since I was discovered being friends with Blue, no one wants anything to do with me. Mainly because he got into a fight with a popular jock last year. No one even knows why they still hold it against him. Less than half the night students even liked the jock.

I'm a little bit of an introvert so I don't mind being on my own most of the time. But I still have a need to be social even if it's not a very active need. I have been looking into doing some parkour so that I'll have a little more in common with Sheik and Vaati. But that's kinda what they are least interested in. I've also been working to get in more practice sessions with Vaati on magic. He's way more than a prodigy on that.

I'm also been making an effort to call Dark more. He tells me that things are a tiny bit rocky with Link right now but they'll work it out. He's rather curious about Sheik, being that their mother is in the Sheikah capitol Kakariko but they go here. I know that because Sheik told me about it before making a trip down there. They have no problem with me telling other people this information.

I won't exactly be alone tonight at the least. Vaati and Sheik did finally sign up for some pole dancing classes. Vaati is dragging me along because Ezlo won't let him go alone, and Sheik is with some relatives tonight. Vaati as anyone can pretty much tell after seeing Vaati a few times is that he's at unhealthy levels of introversion. Ezlo is more than willing to pay for me to go with him places.

I head to the teachers dorm hoping that Ezlo remembered to give the money for me to go with Vaati. He told me I'd be given money for the class and for me and Vaati to grab something to eat afterwards. Vaati comes out when I punched in the doorbell to his and Ezlo's. He's wearing sweats and a sweater clearly having thinner cloths underneath them. He already had a lot of skin tight clothes.

Vaati either wears very loose and soft clothes that are barely passable in public. Or skin tight for his activities. The closest to an in between, was him wearing his typical black sweats along with a skin tight purple string top. He got dress coded. That was really interesting to watch honestly as Vaati kept on telling him, he was just fixing his jacket zipper.

As he puts it he's skipping the path of pole dancing clothes because he already wears so little. Sheik and him were actually assumed to have been pole dancers longer due to it. Pretty much the more experience you get the less clothes you can wear while doing it. You need more access to skin. The Sheikah have produced a few things made to grip on the bars as well.

Reaching the place Vaati shows the lady his and Sheik's card. Vaati explains that Sheik already paid for all of these weekly lessons and in their absence expect me to show up. Vaati grabs my wrist dragging me into the male changing room. It's smaller mainly because very few boys actually come here. Hence why Sheik also uses it.

Vaati passes me the clothes I'll be wearing. I go into the changing room feeling the black stretchy fabric. The pants reach just belong the height of my calfs. The shirt is definitely going to ride up, the sleeves right tight against my biceps. I pick up my shoes and socks leaving the change room. I blush a bit seeing Vaati. Due to his activities he's a busty as a guy can get. He's wearing fabric short, shorts and a purple tinted training bra. Being bisexual, he is extra attractive to me physically. It's part of the reason why I'm hoping to get one of the others into this.


	47. Chapter 46

**Red pov.**

It's that time of year again, the one where it's so cold that the loftwings have taken shelter. The time where half the school leaves and study guides are released to the students. It's winter break. In Europe and North America it's commonly called Christmas break. A lot of people here have even adopted the holiday. The Hinox especially. The religion failed to spread but the holiday didn't.

I'm honestly a bit worried. I haven't seen my parents in months. I don't know what they've been getting in my reports. They also really baby me about everything. They won't let me watch 13 plus movies on my own. That includes that imported movie we watched at my aunt's called Frozen. Seriously, there wasn't anything that should of made that pg 13. But rules are rules according to my parents.

Vio really relates to me on that. His parents and mine follow a horse shoe rule. Like in politics. Which means the further you go the closer you are to your opposite. His are hard liners for Children should be seen not heard. Green almost had to pry him off his DS because Vio has never been allowed to play any video games at home. All they care about are his grades is what he tells me all the time.

Green has really good parents. His mothers always give him his space. He and his brother didn't have to hide their feelings from them. His mom Tetra made sure that she had a shower after work everyday after finding out about Green's tuna allergy. Aryll stopped getting fish sushi for everyone to share as a precaution as well. It's not even a major allergy.

Shadow is pretty neutral about his parents. They are largely absent doing a number of different jobs through out the year. Shadow is okay with that, his brother has always been his parent figure as he puts it. He's actually going to visit his brother and his soul mate over the break. That also means he's going to see Green as Dark's soul mate is Green's brother.

That just leaves Blue. He's the only one staying here over the break. He's a foster kid so he doesn't really have someone to go to. He could join his foster parents from the summer but he finds that a bit invasive. He doesn't really mind not having parents it's just feeling left out. My parents would pull me out if here completely if they knew Blue was going here as well. Green's family don't have the space or money to house him. And Vio's parents already hate Shadow, he fears what they might do if the ever find out about Blue.


	48. Chapter 47

**Blue pov.**

I sigh getting the last bits of my stuff back into my official room. I get to be alone for two weeks. The only problem with that is I'm an extrovert. I need to be around people to function. It's Shadow and Vio that need alone time to function. The rest of us need to be talking to others, and doing things. So I wish I could switch the roles. Vio doesn't even like his family.

The reason why? I've been an orphan my whole life. At least what I'm able to remember. Apparently my mom was an addict and I was brought in at four. Because of the surrounding drugs in my mom's place, I was kinda in withdrawal. So I was constantly picking fights for weeks. My borderline OCD didn't help things either.

I'm okay not having official parents, I grew up with different foster parents through out the years. I got an opportunity to go to a fancy school, so I took it knowing that it was a boarding school. Outside of long breaks like this, I love it here. I get to follow my own rules. I have four soul mates all of which go here. I just don't really have someone I can go to, while on break.

I start repacking the drawers. Fixing all the creases in my clothes. And putting my sword up above my dresser. I unload my computer from my bag making sure I lay it straight onto the desk. When I'm around people it doesn't act up as much as I'm kinda distracted. I'm mainly just meticulous about my clothing if I'm around people.

_Knock knock_

I look up at the door and open it. It's Kevin. He's a foreign exchange student, from I think Greenland. How we managed to find someone from the ice cube I don't know. 

"Hey there, I was just wondering why I never saw you in here before?" He asks, we know each other from the basket ball team. I'm not really into it, but it's the best I have over the winter. 

"I prefer to stay with a friend if I can," I tell him stepping outside.

\---

**Vaati pov.**

It's fun being able to go into any building whenever I want. Living in the staff building they gave me a pass to access the other buildings. I don't think they realize I can access the Robin and Duck dorms. They made sure I can access the Owl so I can work on projects and shower. It's a bit uncomfortable for any good person to shower with a teenager as an adult.

I told Shadow that I'd keep Blue some company. Everyone is going back to their families for the break. Except for those in the other worlds and some staff. Most long breaks movies are put on in the auditorium so that there's at least that. Me and Ezlo only go to either the forest or other tribes in order to meet up with Alikin. He was my best friend growing up and Ezlo says he's like an over protective brother.

I used to get bullied a lot. Most legends have faded into the background to the point where I don't have to worry about it. But it hasn't been forgotten by the picori by any means. Apparently in a much earlier life of mine, I ended up turning the Hylian princess to stone, and was a power hungry monster. With such distinct looks it's easy to tell I'm a reincarnation of them. Alikin often visited with his aunt as the village needed a blacksmith. He would always protect me.

Anyway double checking Shadow's text I knock on the door. I already did my eight hours of physical training so I don't have anything else to do. Shadow told me Blue tends to wake up in the middle on the night for about an hour. So I told him I would try to visit him. Blue was also told about this arrangement. Sheik would be here with me but they've gone back to Kakairko city.

What Blue isn't going to be liking about these visits is that I'm going to make him study with me. I always hear about Blue struggling to keep up in class so in order to help I'm going to make him. He doesn't have to befriend me, and I don't have to befriend him. So his view of me doesn't matter at the end of the break. He opens the door for me. Rubbing his eyes, while he greets me.


	49. Chapter 48

**Blue pov.**

I sigh getting the last bits of my stuff back into my official room. I get to be alone for two weeks. The only problem with that is I'm an extrovert. I need to be around people to function. It's Shadow and Vio that need alone time to function. The rest of us need to be talking to others, and doing things. So I wish I could switch the roles. Vio doesn't even like his family.

The reason why? I've been an orphan my whole life. At least what I'm able to remember. Apparently my mom was an addict and I was brought in at four. Because of the surrounding drugs in my mom's place, I was kinda in withdrawal. So I was constantly picking fights for weeks. My borderline OCD didn't help things either.

I'm okay not having official parents, I grew up with different foster parents through out the years. I got an opportunity to go to a fancy school, so I took it knowing that it was a boarding school. Outside of long breaks like this, I love it here. I get to follow my own rules. I have four soul mates all of which go here. I just don't really have someone I can go to, while on break.

I start repacking the drawers. Fixing all the creases in my clothes. And putting my sword up above my dresser. I unload my computer from my bag making sure I lay it straight onto the desk. When I'm around people it doesn't act up as much as I'm kinda distracted. I'm mainly just meticulous about my clothing if I'm around people.

_Knock knock_

I look up at the door and open it. It's Kevin. He's a foreign exchange student, from I think Greenland. How we managed to find someone from the ice cube I don't know. 

"Hey there, I was just wondering why I never saw you in here before?" He asks, we know each other from the basket ball team. I'm not really into it, but it's the best I have over the winter. 

"I prefer to stay with a friend if I can," I tell him stepping outside.

\---

**Vaati pov.**

It's fun being able to go into any building whenever I want. Living in the staff building they gave me a pass to access the other buildings. I don't think they realize I can access the Robin and Duck dorms. They made sure I can access the Owl so I can work on projects and shower. It's a bit uncomfortable for any good person to shower with a teenager as an adult.

I told Shadow that I'd keep Blue some company. Everyone is going back to their families for the break. Except for those in the other worlds and some staff. Most long breaks movies are put on in the auditorium so that there's at least that. Me and Ezlo only go to either the forest or other tribes in order to meet up with Alikin. He was my best friend growing up and Ezlo says he's like an over protective brother.

I used to get bullied a lot. Most legends have faded into the background to the point where I don't have to worry about it. But it hasn't been forgotten by the picori by any means. Apparently in a much earlier life of mine, I ended up turning the Hylian princess to stone, and was a power hungry monster. With such distinct looks it's easy to tell I'm a reincarnation of them. Alikin often visited with his aunt as the village needed a blacksmith. He would always protect me.

Anyway double checking Shadow's text I knock on the door. I already did my eight hours of physical training so I don't have anything else to do. Shadow told me Blue tends to wake up in the middle on the night for about an hour. So I told him I would try to visit him. Blue was also told about this arrangement. Sheik would be here with me but they've gone back to Kakairko city.

What Blue isn't going to be liking about these visits is that I'm going to make him study with me. I always hear about Blue struggling to keep up in class so in order to help I'm going to make him. He doesn't have to befriend me, and I don't have to befriend him. So his view of me doesn't matter at the end of the break. He opens the door for me. Rubbing his eyes, while he greets me.

\---

**Ezlo pov.**

Seeing the jock at every movie is concerning. It's concerning because what I mean by every movie played in the school. I mean every movie for the last four days. So yeah the only other thing he's been doing is working out. He's now one in about 17 people for every movie, because 90% of everyone who's leaving has already gone. Most people try to go as fast as they can.

I looked into his history and he's a foster kid. So he'll be staying with us for the rest of the holidays. Most of the staff have agreed to invite the kids stuck here to semi personal dinners and he's one of mine. We can't help them if they celebrate personal holidays like Christmas or Hanukkah but last I checked we only have two people from those religions. And it's not a normal thing here so non Christian, Jewish people etc don't join in.

Seeing Blue again I go up to him to actually give him the invite. "Hello Blue may I have a quick word with you?" I ask him as yet another Frozen trailer comes on. 

"Is there a problem?" He asks looking at me. 

"No, no, I just need you for a second, I could use some help carrying some files if you have the time," I reword so that he's slightly more inclined. 

"Alright," he gets up and motions for me to lead.

I take him to the projector to grab the darn things before we head into the hallway. "Blue, as you probably know, every break a few people end up stuck here. So we have decided to do semi personal dinners with you, as in a small group with what ever staff member you get. I would like to invite you to mine," I tell him once we're in the hallway.

"So how come there wasn't an announcement? Even if you wanted to personally invite everyone, there are people with last minute changes," he comments as we reach the room. 

"Well we are going to tomorrow, thought I'd get a head start," I tell him while getting them in the proper spots. 

"So did you get assigned me, or did you find out Vaati has been keeping time with me?" He asks as we head back. 

"What?!" I raise my voice a tiny bit. 

"Calm down, Shadow knew that I was going to be alone during the break and tend to wake up for a couple hours in the middle of the night. So he asked Vaati if he could just come see me, during that time. We don't even talk he just does his homework," he rambles a bit relieving my fear.


	50. Chapter 49

**Blue** **pov.**

I sigh removing the blanket from Red's bed. He's not going to ever use it. He'll either be straight back to the Owl dormitory, or sleeping with me. So if I did somehow lose or forget the blanket I don't have to worry about it. I'm going to take the chance to get some help with one of my work sheets. Afterall getting time with a teacher is pretty hard because most are home, and the rest are supervising.

Going out I see Vaati down the hall. Guess he came to take me there. We do know each other and he's likely fetching someone else as well. "Hey Vaati," I go up to him. He's not very talkative. That and I'm pretty sure he just tolerates me for Shadow's sake. 

"Got to get some girl named Angel, She's got a broken leg so you're going to help her," he tells me taking the blanket from me.

"Oh, well hopefully she'll be a bit more talkative," I jest him a bit to see if he'll react. 

He shrugs "I only got to talk to her for a minute or two, so I couldn't tell you," he has a really level voice, at least with me. I know he has them. Otherwise he's have the common sense not to join a pole dancing class, gymnastics, ballet, and it was either yoga or parkour. From what little I know about him, it might just be both. On top of his constant practice of Magic.

"So what floor is she on?" I ask him when we get on the elevator. 

"7th, She's in the Owl building," he tell me after pushing the lobby button. 

"So someone that probably hates me," I comment now a little bit weird about it. 

"She's an Otic, the Lolian version of the Rito in case you weren't sure." He tells me as we cross to the Owl building.

Seeing Angel it's clear that she matches the Lolian description of the mythical creature. Here in the Hylian half they are considered to have eagle sized wings with soft white dove feathers. In Lorule it's sharp tough black fur on bat wings. Bats are the birds of Lorule infinitely more commonly scene. Birds are still a common species but not liked nor commonly seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (start at 63)


	51. Chapter 50

**Vio pov.**

Sneaking off I look at the number. It's Blue and I desperately want to call him. But he's supposed to be busy tonight. Green is still down on the surface so I can't call him. Red's parents apparently took his phone for the holidays. So I enter Blue's number the blue heart emoji on the end of his name(💙) and scroll through all the stupid names my parents make me keep.

Shadow(🖤) if I can call someone it's him. The picture of him in zombie makeup from when he took a pop culture course in middle school. I press call double checking that my door is soundly locked. My dad likes to barge in if I'm on the phone and then call me rude for being on the phone. They're getting a lot more versed in gaslighting and guilt tripping.

"Vio you called?" Shadow asks after three rings. 

"Yes, I just wanted someone to talk to," I tell him facing away from the door, lights off so maybe they won't notice. 

"I take it you've been dealing with your family for too long?" He asks sitting down on the creaky couch he told me about. 

"Yeah... they won't leave me alone, and I can't even breathe without getting a 'respect your elders'" I tell him feeling something wet run down my face.

"Vio calm down you're crying," Shadow orders me over the phone. It just gets a little worse instead. "Vio take a deep breathe, you've been bottling your emotions again," he says again clearly worried about me. 

"I-I know it's just so hard to even think here," I tell him working on getting a hold of myself. 

He just calmly repeats "breathe, just breathe, don't think of everything else," then a very weird threat, "I will use reverse psychology,"

"What?" I ask barely having gotten better. 

"Stop breathing or hyperventilate! Think of the bastards!" He spouts through the phone. I just burst out laughing, once again hyperventilating. I have to hold my stomachs from how hard I'm laughing. 

"Vio, you okay?..." he asks as I finally start quieting down, from a sore throat. 

"Yeah, thanks Shadow, I love you," I tell him just wanting to kiss him.


	52. Chapter 51

**Green pov.**

Being home is nice, I get a faint sea breeze and get to see my parents. We're even going to See my great grandma. She's in a home, and bed bond, but she's really nice. Mother says she's probably going to die soon, but we don't know how soon. So they visit her every weekend. She has early onset dementia, with aids. And just barely remembers I'm her grandson. Its really quite sweet, she keeps on telling her helper to find an old necklace so she can give it to me. I got it when I was 12.

My Grandma had my mom at 15, due to a mistake. She never knew she was pregnant. She never got big, her period had never stopped. Just one day she felt like she was being ripped in two. So my great, great grandma raised my mom, her mother acting as her sister. I heard from her once that she had a miscarriage, but I don't know that much about it, if it did happen.

Getting into the car I buckle up and check my phone. It only takes a few minutes to get there but I both by will and order need to have it on airplane mode once we arrive. I see a text from Vio but turn it on air plane mode so I won't get involved in it. The traffic is a little worse then usual too. I sigh staring emptily out the car window, for those few extra minutes.

Going in the stale smell as expected fills my nose. You can't even open a window because it's winter. Going to the back hallway, we go to the second last room on the right. She's in at least three different blankets covering her up to her chin. She must be sleeping. I go over to find a book to pass the time, either until she wakes up or visiting hour is over. My mother and mom making sure that she has fresh water by her bed.

Time both drags and flies as we get kicked out so they can go around and feed everyone. It gets a bit crowded otherwise. Going through the lobby I stretch out with a sigh. But before going out I get a whiff of what they are serving. Oh No. It's fish. I feel my airway start to constrict as I try to get my parents attention. They look at me in shock as I fall to the ground, struggling to breathe.

\---

At the doctors a few things are being discussed. 1 What exactly happened at the nursing home? I had an extreme reaction to fish, went into anaphylactic shock. 2 What do I need on me at all times? An epinephrine self-injector, commonly called an EpiPen. Along with an emergency contact bracelet. 3 What does the school among other things need to do? No cooking fish in the cafeteria, or anywhere in the Robin dorm.

I'm honestly really worried about the fact that I'm staying in the Owl dorm.

I can't even call them to explain what happened and why I won't be in school for a few more days. I just have to deal with the fact that once school starts they will be left worrying. I told Vio I even be arriving a day early. So he's especially going to be worried and guilt ridden. Right after dealing with his parents, I haven't seen them but I've heard about them.

And Shadow had told us that Vio would constantly be gaslighted. And was honestly kinda afraid of his parents. That no matter what something was wrong with everything he did. Vio was to nervous to talk about so I'm guessing Shadow's pretty spot on about it. What little things he has said speaks volumes. That he's afraid that if his parents knew that he had other friends they'd force Shadow out of his life completely.

And I did manage to get a hold of Shadow while in the hospital. To tell him what's up of course. He said he hadn't been able to contact Vio in days. That his parents must have grounded him after they found out he called him. So now I have to worry about Vio, he's going to be way over worried about me when he finds out. Everyone else has to worry about both of us.

The doctor said not to stress, everyone reacted fast enough to save me. I was going to fully recover without any lasting damage. I just needed rest, stress will only make it worse and cause break outs. His words not mine. It's pretty fucking hard to do that when you almost just died, and just found out that the love of your life is stuck without a phone surrounded by narcissists. So yeah the break out is going to fucking happen.


	53. Chapter 52

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

Entering the school I can already tell Vio's anxious as I enter the dorm. He couldn't be contacted in anyway according to Green. So he has no idea about the reaction and is already crying into the pillow. "You okay flower?" I ask knowing I'm not going to get a straight no. 

"I'll be better once the others get here..." He fears saying he isn't okay as his parents always attacking him if he dares to not praise their narcissism.

"About that..." someone has to tell him and I'm most prepared to deal with the fallout of tears. Let's just hope he doesn't enter a bout depression. He ended up in quite a few in middle school almost getting kicked out of every stupid club they forced him in. I had to kidnap him literally every weekend, and sneak in at night in order to feel safe he wouldn't do something he couldn't take back.

His attention is right on me full attention not a fire being set on his back is taking that away. "Green had a bad allergic reaction, and is staying down a few extra days...." I tell him squeezing my palm as he just stares for a moment. Then it crashes worse than the only time NATO had to be used. Vio bawls his eyes out his stupidly short nails finding ways to break skin. I pin him down as a way to stop him from causing real harm to his body.

He calls down after a moment still shaking and trying to scratch himself. It's better than the scar on his hip but still destructive. He needs to feel in control of his life and sadly the only outlet he has with his parents are harmful. The others had to be told awhile back but he once cut himself I never let him do it again but the scratching is a lot harder to stop.

He doesn't realize when he's doing it. He has only one class with Red so watching him during class is not possible. He has insomnia whenever he gets like this so plenty of hours to unknowingly sever his nerves. I'm calling Blue to get Red death. He just needs a few days but we still very much need to watch him. Fidget toys sadly don't work with him and he can't focus enough in these panic attacks to do those...


	54. Chapter 53

**Vio pov.**

I wait at the bus stop for Green. I made sure I was along in doing this so that I wouldn't be comfortable enough to go to sleep. Blue and Red kept me walking all lunch and I had to sneak away to go and do this at the end of my last class. Shadow made this plan for me having dealt with these depressions himself. I know it's for my own good but I want a break.

Getting my phone back had a lot more problems than it should have. They deleted Shadow's contact and even blocked him. I had to unblock it right away and quickly put it back in. I had taken a few pictures that got deleted. It was old ones of Shadow and I. My notes app I had been using for story ideas was deleted. I had a game or two they deleted.

Shadow is already trying to figure out how to get me into summer school so I don't get stuck with them for so long. I can't be failing my classes so I need to find some sort of program that the school runs in order to stay here. I can't just stay hidden in Shadow's closest. Blue doesn't have anyway of taking me in even for a night. So I can't be going to Green and Red is the same point as Shadow.

Seeing the bus pull up I quickly stand up waiting for Green to come out. He does only a single suit case in hand. 

"I would have been here earlier, but Link has to become my legal guarding. And I had to start setting up stuff there," Green tells me giving me a big hug. 

I huh back holding onto with a squeeze "How have you been holding up?" He asks me rubbing my back with one hand.

"Awful," I answer risking a kiss to his cheek. 

He starts guiding me back to the dorm "I'm so sorry Violet," he tells me taking the ramp for his bag. 

"You didn't do anything..." I try to reassure him already tired again. 

"I know but you got extra stress and now we can never keep sushi in our future home, and a possible date eliminated," he explains to me in a slightly joking tone.


	55. Chapter 54

**Green pov.**

I guess the one good thing about having a fish allergy is that it isn't exactly a snack food. So it's not just going to be found in the dorms randomly I just have to be careful of the three other day students in there. But they usually go for smoothies and protein shakes. No idea why they seem to like them so much but they do and it works for me.

Red has been looking for something him and Vio could do for a date. Vio needs to be kept out and moving so that he doesn't end up physically depressed. He got better when I got back but he's still pretty bad. We hit bad luck yesterday and we couldn't go out and get him walking or anything. He wasn't in the mood for sex either so we couldn't use that as a substitute.

He is at least more cuddly.

I sigh looking at my note book I really ain't doing great in math. Vio was helping me before but now he is being dragged all over the place or is falling asleep on your shoulder while walking. It be so cute if he wasn't depressed and literally unable to properly function in anyway. I sigh and break out the answer key to see how badly I fucked this up.

I look up to see a girl sitting in front of me. "Zelda?" I ask recognizing my cousin. 

"Hey Green!" she says cheerfully closing her eyes with a wide smile. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask her moving over to hug her. 

She hugs back laughing a bit at me, "My school's dance team is here for a competition so figured I should find you," She tells me letting me go.

"That's great, I take it you had to sneak off in order to get here," I ask eager to catch up with her. 

"Not too much we're meeting up at a restaurant near here so I won't get lost or anything," She assures me adjusting her waist length hair. 

"Still I should at least show you where it is just in case, whats the name?" I ask her a bit protective of her. 

"Don't worry so much Green,"


	56. Chapter 55

**Vio pov.**

Shadow found me awake doing homework when he had finished all his classes for the day. It's 4 am so saying that I'm not getting enough sleep is an understatement. 

"I take it you've been like this since 3," he asks just slightly irritated. 

"Yeah but on the bright side I managed to get ahead in my math class," I tell him with a small smile hoping to not get lectured again.

No such luck "This is why we've been giving you red death every night." He says as I was just trusted to be able to drug myself recently. 

"I did take it, but something crashed and I woke up..." I tell him working to defend myself. I tend to get worse insomnia once I start recovering from the depression. 

"Okay... need to stock up on sleepy time teas then," he mutters half to himself.

"Well put something presentable on, Vaati and Sheik got a performance tonight and I still have an extra ticket," he tells me putting on a button up over his track pants. 

"Get a move on we only have 15 minutes before we need to be out the door," he tells me getting my high end in gear. I grab my pajama top and cover it with my nice thin jacket so it looks presentable to go watch a recital.

Shadow is already dragging me out the door. He may seem demanding but he knows I've wanted to see a recital for awhile. Vaati's shows always sell out as he has a lot of creepy fans. 90% of them being from our school. He's hot and seen as shy, so one guy decided he was a gothic Fluttershy and he started getting a couple others into it. The good news is that Vaati can easily kill them before they even think of doing something, without getting caught.

And he picks the spots away from the creeps too. Entering the room, I notice that it used to be one of those two shelved theaters. Over seas they were used for segregation but they have some here, for a tiny bit extra room. "Sheik picked out the upstair seats," Shadow tells me leading us up the stairs. 

"Yeah I don't think any creeps would would be up there," I chuckle already feeling more at ease.

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

At the very least this should make Vio happy. Honestly as long as it's only one or two rows of seats this is great. We get to see all the action even if we're seeing it from above. Plus the old really fancy theatres all love to line the walls with private little nooks. So that's a lot of what inspired this architect, plus it gave them more seats to sell tickets for.

Ballet is a bit different in Hyrule and the connections. The Sheikah dominant the field and are a bit taller than most around 1.8 meters(ish). They also are much better at maintaining the needed skinniness without having anorexia. They are more noticeably muscular. The wear is more loose and often in deep blues with red highlights. There's a decent ratio of guys for girls. The retirement age is about 40 not counting those that had to quit due to pregnancy.

Vaati and Sheik both work as girls. Sheik has both sets of parts so went with what would be the easier more fun set. Being someone punished with ballet classes for two years they made the right choice. I was just constantly throwing people. Too bad I'm gay, would have been a great way to get girls. Vaati didn't want more people being stupid about his long hair. And once again knew which one had some fun in it.

The crazy thing is how curvy they look compared to non-Hyrule+ dancers. A lot don't wear any underwear while performing, with how tight it is everything shows. But due to the lack of any fat at all I don't think any notice. Here you still need some support, if it's tight they cover the area with bandage wraps. Vaati has gotten a lot curvier as well, pole dancing is known to do that. And he does a lot of it now, he did a lot of untrained/ unguided stuff before.

So no wonder exactly no one gives a single thought to his gender. He looks like a girl, in 'girl' activities and is ridiculously short, he's only a meter and a half. He's short regardless of form, he can and will kill you but Damn he looks like he's supposed to be the damsel in distress. He's also good at not getting fucked in the head too.


	57. Chapter 56

**Green pov.**

Next semester I actually have classes with Vio. Three out of five even. We just need to get him through the exams without him doing way worse then he should. He knows his stuff it's just getting him through the depression, which we managed and now getting him caught back up with what didn't register. Which is great studying for us for the relevant classes. Only one class he has on his own is magology.

It's how magic works not how to be a spell caster. That's a separate class. The only other person I know who's taking it is Vaati online. He was gracious enough to lend him his notes from last year. It's a lot of information and while it's disorganized Vaati explained a lot better than the textbooks. If only he wasn't a night student. Then we'd be set for getting Vio through this.

Good thing he's a fast learner, even helping me with some important problems. So he's almost fully back on track. Thank fucking goodness we don't go home over the break. Otherwise Vio would be failing absolutely everything during the exams and then we'd have to repeat the effort we took to get him out of the parent caused depression. He knows it too and fears spring break.

"Green could you pass the water?" I snap back to reality hearing the devil. I give him mine, his own water bottle being empty at the moment. 

"How are you doing?" I ask him peaking over his shoulder as he takes a sip. 

"I got through half of it just stuck on this question right now," Vio tells me showing me the equation "can't figure out how to show it algebraically," he continues. 

"You better ask the teacher about that tomorrow," I tell him having even less of a clue.

"I know but there's never any time in class, and I can't go to tutorial without cutting into my lunch," he tells me putting his head down on the desk. 

"Calm down you're going to do great just trust me," I tell him pulling up beside him and gently rubbing his back. 

"Thanks for believing in me Green... It really means a lot to me...." He tells me leaning into my touch and closer to me.

\---

**Vio** **pov.**

I remember Green coming in with a basket full of fidget toys. I'm not sure where he got that idea from considering I'm not suffering from fidgeting problems; I'm suffering from being physically depressed. But who knows maybe it will help me to focus by getting a part of me moving. I'll try them during class and tutorial to see if it works for me. Green, Red, and Blue have also been making me teach them too.

The exam happens over two weeks, core classes. The math, sciences, language arts and social studies, happen in the first week. The second are more Hyrule and connection specifics. Such as magic working, which is different from the spell casting classes, and fighting examinations. Those ones are often only worth five percent due to them being very short. So I have five total.

My courses for this semester are:  
\- Pre-AP Math 10 - 1  
\- Science 10, we don't yet have specific categories we are allowed to take yet.  
\- Social studies 10 - 1  
\- Archery 15  
\- Spell working 15

Next semester is going to be a lot easier. Not that this is a hard schedule to beat. My only other class is psychology 10, so yeah none of my classes have really been easy. Hence why I'm looking forward to next semester's L.A. 10 - 1 and going into chemistry 20.

Most people don't seem to understand that I don't know what I want to be. I chose chemistry due to it being something I reasonably enjoy, as well as it having the most options going forward. And I'll be able to help Red as he goes into potion crafting. Blue is also taking it so we very well could be put into the same class.

To be honest I'm sometimes jealous of them when it comes to their future. Green knows he wants to go into bio engineering, hence why he's going to get a rude awakening to the amount of work that takes. Blue plans on going pro if he can, or a cop. Red is going to be a baker. And Shadow is going to be a professional magic wielder. So I'm a little jealous of being that certain about who you want to be.


	58. Chapter 57

**Blue** **pov** **.**

Taking Vio to his first exam I make sure he has the fidget 'toy' he decided on. It's a kneaded eraser. He at least helps him to relax at the very least. And it is a lot cleaner of a tool for homework and studying. The big difference between that and a normal eraser is that it can be molded making it easier to clean small bits, as well as not leave crumbs everywhere.

Vio has the exam on his own and he certainly has done the work in order to pass. He shows all the promise that work should entitle him too. But he still gets a little spacey at times. Shadow said he had to redo a whole unit last year because of how long it took him to recover from the summer. This can't keep happening, his teachers are freaking out about this too.

I've already looked into the paperwork. He needs to gain guardianship over himself. Or find an all summer camp to keep him as far away from his parents as we can. He will want to legally remain their child. Why? Because he's honestly scared that he'll end up going aboard with a debt college. He won't but his parents always mention how they want him going to a big league school and to never close any doors.

Red's been looking into the all summer camps for us. He found a few that may work. Math isn't exactly fun but Vio enjoys at least a little bit of it. Theatre could be a good hobby for him, he does show skill in acting; not exactly possible with his parents needing to sign off on it. There's a musical camp, we could pitch that to the assholes, have it be this amazing opportunity.

"Blue we're here," Vio snaps me from my thoughts looking up at me. 

"Oh sorry, you have everything?" He nods to my question. 

"Your tea?" 

"Yes" 

"Pencils and sharpener?" He nods. 

"A snack?" He just shows it to me saying that I'm being over protective. 

"The eraser?" He nods. 

"You have a blanket or anything?" That is an actual joke and he does laugh at it. He goes in and I sigh. 


	59. Chapter 58

**Blue** **pov** **.**

When Vio gets his results we were all relived that he did indeed get a grade matching his capability. I got a bit higher than I expected to. Probably because Vio's studying was teaching the others and I. So he's been infinitely happier after he got the results and is about to get his new class schedule from the front desk. Most people are waiting a day or two to collect it.

Mine is taking a bit longer due to a system error me and a few other poor kids got. So they need to go back through the system to find it. I'm pretty sure someone by accident or a prank just deleted them. So the shitty system can't put in the online accounts and classes, if they restart which has a lot more than the deleted schedules, they are getting some tech guy to come in to find and look through the old files.

The dorms all need to be cleaned before the new semester as certain people will be changing school or graduating early. So new roommates and they expect the rooms clean for that. Even if me and Red are both staying we are going to have our room inspected so we need to go and dust it. And Green having his own room especially needs to go clean it.

It's unlikely that he won't have a roommate again so we'll need to be prepared for that. That might be a good thing to keep us all from crowding Shadow and Vio's room. You know have it rotate between the rooms, and not have us all in one room at once. That way we're less likely to be caught and still have a lot more space to ourselves. If Green does have a roommate, we won't be able to sleep in his, but he should still be able to come over.

I help Red pack up his stuff as he is attending one last tutorial before his math exam to be ready. He frankly does okay in the subject, so it's a good thing he is reaching out to get more help from the school. Vio has also been helping him so that's good. It's also pretty easy to pack with 90% of his stuff being red or pink and a very small size.


	60. Chapter 59

**Vaati pov.**

"Hello Sheik," I greet my friend after we found a way up to the roof. We decided we'd have to figure out a way down without going inside the building or using magic. The other goal is to use the fire escapes as little as possible. 

"The West side should be easier as the East side has a lot more flower pots and things to similar affect," they tell me giving me some rope as I pass them a water bottle.

I find the West throwing the hooked into one of the escapes. I check the location satisfied I take a bit of a run and jump. I hold the rope landing a few stories down in between two landings. I get on the railing letting go of the rope waiting for it to fall I grab it off the ladder as it starts to slip off as I start using the windows to make my way down Sheik starting to catch up.

I grip the ledge looking for the spots of worn cement. I start climbing down knowing the building will be torn down and rebuilt starting tomorrow. This is a one time deal one we're taking advantage of. Out of date and lacking historical significance there's no reason to keep it. So of course we don't have to worry about breaking anything. We don't get caught there won't be any consequences for anyone.

I groan getting out the pick axes using them to go climb down. Thank goodness I got a broken bits tied to my shoes. I use them to climb down as Sheik takes a break breathing after having a close call. Guess they aren't used to falling apart buildings and took a wrong step. They quickly get back to climbing. We aren't suppose to be competing but doing it at the same time kinda makes us.

We reach the bottom about the same time. "Well that certainly was a work out, and a scary one at that," Sheik comments clearly frustrated with themselves. Feeling a little evil at the moment. I pretend like I'm about to say something as I make the inner bits of the building to collapse in on itself. I burst out laughing when I see their eyes. It takes a lot to shake Sheik to show any emotion. 

"Relax I wouldn't let you die" I promise them walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (start 76)


	61. Chapter 60

**Green pov.**

Holding Vio's hand I squeeze it nice and tightly. "Can I kiss you? There's barely anyone here, and no one that we know," I ask him taking him to an edge. Not the very edge as neither of us are stupid enough to go to the very edge. But a top layer edge is a very romantic spot to go on a date here on Skyloft. 

He nods and I lean forward connecting our lips.

"I love you..." Vio says quietly slowly pulling away from me. Looking at him I notice all the little things he does when he's trying to look good for us. He uses a bobby pin to keep his hair behind his one ear, so we'll want to lean over and tuck the other side behind his ears. He uses a lot more lip balm so his lips are all nice and smooth for us.

His clothing is a bit tighter going for his old hoodie, which once were oversized, now form fitting and filled with his scent. He uses pomegranate scented body wash and shampoo only when he wants attention, otherwise not caring what scent he has as long as he doesn't stink. He wears tights or jeans. Or he will wear loose sweat pants or something similar, to draw contrast with his perfectly tight shirts.

"I love you too Vio, would you like it if I gave you something like a necklace or maybe some earrings?" I ask him knowing he's been doing a lot more feminine things lately. 

"I'll... have to think about it okay, it would have to be something like a necklace as I won't be able to hide that I got my ears pierced from my parents, okay," He tells me shifting closer to me.

"Okay, what kind of jewelry would you like? Flowers, symbols, I'd like to know what to look for," I ask him kissing his temple as he contemplates it. 

"I feel like Flowers would be to tacky being that I'm named after a flower. I think some sort of good luck charm would be the best for me honestly," Violet tells me leaning on to my shoulder staring at the clear sky only a few birds filling it.

\---

**Blue** **pov** **.**

"Do you think that Vio would wear a dress?" Green asks me while we get out of the pool. 

"Didn't realize you liked crossdressers that way," I comment unlocking the locker we put our stuff in. 

"Not like that, I mean how he's been talking about doing more feminine things and stop holding himself to gender roles," Green explains to me stealing the shampoo. 

"Okay but I know you want to see that," I tease him, getting the towels.

Green goes in first and I make sure no one sees me follow him in. I hang the towels up remembering how he suggested we go for a swim date, I loved that he choose something physical we could do. I love the others but none of them have really suggested any physical activities, other than dancing when we were really little. 

I poor the shampoo onto his head before I poor some into my hand. 

He continues on the subject "I don't feel confident enough to say anything to Vio about the dress but there's a good list of dresses he'd look good in. I think a pinafore, long and wide skirt, plaid or some frame pattern would look best on him," He rambles scrubbing his hair. 

"You are pretty stuck on the dress idea huh, sure you don't want a dress?" I ask him half heartedly. 

"I-I think I might?" Green answers his voice much smaller. 

"Oh, What kind of dress do you think you'd be into?" I ask him hoping that will make him feel safer. 

"I think a bland dress I could add some flowers too. I don't even know if I want to wear it, I just think it be pretty..." Green starts to ramble. 

"Calm down, you don't have to explain yourself. If you want a dress get a dress, if you just want to know how it feels I'm here for you and the others will be too," I promise him pulling him into a hug.

He hugs back "I've also been thinking about getting a summer job so that I could have some of my own money," it's a lot calmer than the mini ramble he had, good didn't get the chance to over think it. 

"I know a retailer and an ice cream shop. I'm on good terms with both, the managers at least know I do my work. I'll be trying to work at the retailer again," I tell him hoping that comes across properly. 

"Thank you," he tells me, kissing my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor nudity second half


	62. Chapter 61

**Vio** **pov** **.**

"So some apprentice black Smith is coming here to give lessons on the old methods," I explain to Red as he took a nap at the end of class when they announced it. 

"So when is this all happening?" Red asks combing his hair with his fingers. 

"Yours will be in an hour, they are having everyone go in groups," I explain feeling like the guys name is familiar to me.

"Does the name Alikin sound familiar?" I ask him going to the cafeteria so Red can eat before he and Blue have to go. 

"No, is that the guest's name?" Red responds picking out some fruit salad. 

"Yeah, you're in group Robin A with Blue, Green is in Robin B by the way," I inform him scanning the cafeteria for Blue or Green. I spot Blue but he's at the team's table so that's out the window.

"I'm trying to figure out where I know the name, because I swear I heard it outside of school," I think out loud at the end of an mostly empty table we grabbed. 

"That's weird it's pretty rare for you to get stuck on a name. It sounds pretty Picori(ish), so maybe Professor Ezlo mentioned them to you earlier. Or their a friend of Vaati," Red tells drinking their orange juice. 

"Possibly but Ezlo only really talks about one subject at a time. Plus just because they might be picori doesn't mean they will automatically know Vaati and Ezlo," I tell him with a sigh.

"I'd say text Vaati but he'd be sleeping right now for sure," Red tells me eating the grapes out of his bowl first. 

"Yeah, that And I don't really know Vaati very personally. He's Shadow's friend not mine, we also can't and don't hang out, so it would be weird. Which even if the guy is picori they'd almost certainly be from Death Mountain, due to the forgeries their and the old tribal area," I'm mainly talking to myself here.

"Still a possibility, when Vaati was keeping Blue company over winter break; I think Blue mentioned that Vaati was friends with another picori from a different tribe. Still pretty unlikely, but if it was the case, he was likely recommended by them," Red tells me giving a little him of amusement. 

"I'll just have to ask or this is just going to drive me crazy all night," I'm only half joking with that.


	63. Chapter 62

**Vaati** **pov** **.**

"Sheik, we'll be called down in ten minutes so I suggest we get going," I tell them already having Shadow with me. The two just barely made it into the same group making my life a whole lot easier to not have to make that decision. Sheik comes out from the private room. Due to dealing with many parents including transphobic ones, they do have to go by genitals, they try to set the gender queer to be together though; so Sheik gets their own room thanks to that.

Their wearing a pretty basic uniform, their facial wrappings a little extra tight. They're wearing jeans. Sheik only owns one pair of jeans solely for events like this. Their shirt is a simple tank top taking advantage of the warm night air. I think this is the most skin they have ever shown outside of ballet and gymnastics. "I'm ready to go," they tell us heading to the elevator.

Arriving, Shadow takes a spot close to the front, as Sheik secures the two spots behind it. It was Shadow's idea so that we would be a little less likely to be talking with each other. But of course still be able to when we are given whatever learning assignment the guest speaker gives us. Vio and Red said that theirs were slightly different based on which group you're in.

"Hey Alikin," I greet the boy who as always treated my like a younger brother. 

"Vaati long time no see!" He hugs me tightly getting some of the metal dust from his apron on to me. 

"Could you please let me go," hearing that he gives me one last squeeze before letting me go. 

"I finish at 7 am so could we talk after that?" He asks giving me that awkward grin.

I nod heading back to my spot being early he still needs to do some basic cleaning. No one else has done any wielding today due to the amount of people in here and that 90% of the students know absolutely nothing about wielding at all. So better he just makes a sword each group going through the Little things that are important in the process.

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

I text Vio about Vaati and Alikin being close friends, Alikin even saying he sees Vaati as a baby brother. I had mentioned to Vaati that the name was familiar to Vio but was driving him crazy because he didn't know from where. Vaati had a good chuckle about it on the way here. Alikin has also asked Vaati for help in cleaning up afterwards to justify making him a sword.

As the rest of the group comes in most are pretty happy to get out of their normal classes. The teachers had agreed to put off on a whole lot of things such as tests and give extensions on work time. But there were a lot of quizzes and textbook work that the teachers normally didn't find useful. So it was a fancy break with the chance to win a sword.

"So first I would like to talk about safety. We don't have time to check your classes to find out who has experience and who doesn't. So no one over the green taped line. I will explain each step as it is going on for you. The blade created will go to someone with either a 100% on the quiz you will be given, or the highest grade. Vaati is not included in this as we know each other, and he will be earning one by helping me clean up," Alikin explained once the doors were shut.

"So what kind of blade will you be making?" A moblin asks from the back on the class.

"A basic steel blade, short for the average blade due to your ages. The handle was pre-made by me in order to show the main blade forging project due to time limits. Any other questions I can answer before we start?" They ask the class.

A Twili asks next "What is the proper equipment and safety gear for this?" She asks pretty interested with this. 

"For my clothes I wear jeans that are almost skinny but not quite. A thickish top with my elbows covered with a version of oven mitts evolved from my people's traditional wear. A rubber apron and thick gloves to prevent burns"


	64. Chapter 63

**Vio** **pov** **.**

Today wasn't exactly the greatest. It started with one of the loftwings from a near by formation. They start mating this year and there's a lot of cock fights around now, meaning that everyone has to be careful not to get between any of them. The females are just as bad as they are going to collect material for nests. A lot of people actually use it as a form of spring cleaning.

After that I went to take a nice hot shower to freshen up being that I hadn't slept well last night. The water heater was broken meaning I had to go with icy cold. So that wasn't the pick me up for the day either. The others at least got warned by me. I ran out of shampoo and had to go find the other bottle in the dorm room.

In second period there was a test I had forgotten about. It's not even that it was very challenging. But I needed a lazy day where I could listen to music as I was working. The whole thing lasted all class and my teacher won't allow any devices out while anyone is working on a test. So I missed a call from Blue asking if I'd like to get ice cream with them.

Green found me a little while just trying to read or sleep in the library. So he asked if I could help him with some questions. By the time I helped him through all 18 questions of his homework. I fell asleep after that only to be waken up by the school alarm. This of course meant I never got anything to eat at lunch so I was hungry through all of my afternoon projects.

So it meant a lot to me when Red gave me a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. I asked him to just let me sleep for a little bit, he looked at me and smiled. So now I'm about ready to just pass out. And sleep is just avoiding me at the moment. So it took a full few hours since I got that first dumb fish. So now I'm just know I have go join with the others.


	65. Chapter 64

**Vio** **pov** **.**

Yawning I wake up to find everyone else packing. This includes Shadow. And according to both yesterday and Blue's calendar, this is not June 28th. When most people are either going home or going to by July 1st. Nor could it be spring break as I have explicit inappropriate memories with Blue, from spring break. It is in fact early May. Meaning information is definitely missing or we're running away from a series of connected rocks kilometers up in the sky.

Green does a double take at me seeing that I am in fact awake. "What's going on?" I ask sitting up the blanket falling to my waist. 

"We forgot about the annual mass competition!" he says in a very clear panic and hurry. Now if only someone had said what annual mass competition. I have only started this year and am an introvert; meaning I don't know any of the traditions the school has let alone why we're packing for it.

I quickly grab some of my clothes so I can get dressed while trying to piece together what Green's talking about. I see that it's mostly clothes in Red's bag, but all of our clothes. So clothes are able to fit in one suit case. Shadow is throwing in one of the blankets and warm pajamas. So there's the chance of it getting pretty cold. His other supplies are leave in conditioner, a hair brush and deodorant. So showering probably won't be an option.

Blue is using his to pack in some rope and dry stored food. He must have brought that up from downstairs. So food won't be as much or free to get like in the cafeteria. I think there's a blow up bed in there. So beds won't be provided. I'm already not liking this at all. Green is putting any odd ends into his such as a laundry bag and passes Blue a tent. Fuck we're sleeping outside too.

What are they putting in my bag.... FUCK. Great I know what's happening. The top 100 schools all send their top 1000 students to use one of the most abandoned areas ever. This is to make us learn how to strategize and survive against the other schools. This isn't just from Hyrule. Or Terrmina, the Twilight Realm, and Dark World. This includes Lorule, the Dawn Realm, Light World and Regeneria. It's a pretty big fucking deal.

\---

**Blue pov.**

Helping Vio get on the bus as its a bit high, I notice the half asleep Vaati and Shadow. Sheik would be with Green and Red due to whatever system they used to decide the buses. I just know it isn't based on grades, subject we were chosen for or alphabetical. So who the Hell knows. Vio yawns almost as tired as the night students. I give him the window seat as we are told to sit down.

We were given a week's warning for where we would be doing this so that definitely helped. Vio used that to research the temperatures and weather during this time, though thanks to magic users that are good at screwing over weather patterns five ways to Sunday, we got a few emergency supplies. Shadow took the liberty of seeing what kind of weather Vaati might bring in. Hail and thunderstorms.

There's a reason that everyone here gets checked with restarters. It can't last more than a few days before having to go through a complex restarting process. But they basically prevent death and major injuries from being permit. This is obviously being used in someone's story to not deal with the consequences of actions taken. Anyone who has to leave to get their restarter activated is out of the game completely at least.

The official goal is also a lot more complex than just takes over the most ground, it's about how it's done. Plus we all get the same grade as going through all this would be an endless nightmare. We're suppose to figure out how to build a settlement in a time crunch and defend it from outside forces. However the fighting part tends to show up a lot more than the one week shelters.

There's also the constant features of the challenge. Water is the most valuable spots, going least to greatest: ponds, large streams, lakes and rivers. We all bring filters, but the less you have to do, the better. Being that only the best schools do this everyone splits into a few categories, the wood working, physics, and other academics, work on building, making the house rules and plans. The fighters who focus on getting supplies and defense. Then the protectors, pure defense, archers and most magic users.


	66. Chapter 65

**Green pov.**

Getting the tent set up I see most people doing the same thing. Vaati and Sheik setting up a tent in the trees. We did find a river spot or waterfall spot, after an hour of walking. The first twelve hours are always an unofficial no fight time. Because everyone is unpacking and setting up their spots. Officially no one has to fight but someone will always attack someone else, and it escalates. And the measures of protection doesn't exactly help it.

Our spot is incredibly useful for a few reasons. We are in a good spot because most day students were scanning for a spot. We are also very early, only two other schools here. The waterfall gives us water and a very hard area to cross. We are in a small clearing too. Surrounded by trees on every side. Being at the top side of a three meter cliff eliminates another side of attack. Are we're near the edge going in the other way.

Blue gets the final leg in as Shadow helps me get the tarp over it. Most people knew to bring one. Those who didn't are setting up close to the tree line. A hub is getting created in the middle, with a fire pit being made. Vio is over there helping to organize. Red is helping get the food supplies organized. A few people are also drawing the much needed water collection and bathroom line for the water. Vio explained that the plan was defense and slow spread as we lacked in the perfect time. Attacks will be aimed around dusk and dawn.

The Dessert school is heading to the other side. Good most of us would not do well against Gerudo students. They are a fan of the old fighting methods and intense training. The weather is also on their side as they live in scorching hot days and bone chilling nights. Vaati of course is planning a blizzard according to Shadow. That will definitely shake things up. So hopefully he does that only on the other side of the map.

Red is already cooking with a goron and Hylian. Red mentioned setting up some nets to catch fish as well. So I have an emergency mask on me when that starts happening. It's also why we are as far away as we can be to help me deal with that. A few people were bringing non allergy food for the tournament Thank goodness or there would be a lot more problems than what everyone else has.

\--- ****

I double check that I have my epipen. Being close to a river and fish being my major allergy. I'm kinda flirting with death. So I'm as far as they can put me. There is a healing mage that is always going to be in the base. So I've been made to be one of the base guards with Vio. Shadow and Blue are on outer guarding in forging, and assault team once that starts happening. Red is in base building and food control.

Hopefully the fact we have a major prodigy in magic gives us an advantage. Vaati has set up a string of traps that will be set off if someone not exposed to Skyloftian Mountain Flower pollen, in the last two weeks. This was something explained to the group so everyone did get expose. Vaati is one of the best ever period, like God power or reincarnate god.

Sheik, it amazes that someone actually named their child that, and then Sheik was named after them. Along with any other Sheikah and Yiga. Has also been giving us any and all advice on how to keep them out. Nets filled with bells all throughout the trees. An invisibility spell cast on them. Charms were created to allow ours to see them, and it was an odd spell, by an amateur, it needs to be redone every 12 hours. The idea being that they'll assume Vaati used a strong spell and use the wrong charm for it.

The Gorons and Hinox are working out a barrier. Taking rocks from the river and using it as a back border. It works because the Death Mountain's Boulders and Lava school of prestige, are the only ones from that side. So by both creating a rock border that will hit each other if they go at it together. And block their view of the trees which will also cause damage. It blocks their main form of attack.

I check on the blow up mattress and Shadow's sleeping form. We do have to worry about it leaking, we do have to use it for a week and can't really replace it. Noticing that his water bottle is low, I take it with my own to go fill it up at the filtered area. We do have to worry about contamination with the Gorons being up stream.


	67. Chapter 66

**Red pov.**

"Hey I read that Gorons have issues with processing sugar, is that correct?" I ask Goran, he's one of the cooks and a Goron, which for my question matters. 

"Yeah, it's kinda like cement, sugar ruins the whole thing if it gets in. We're mostly rock with magic and flesh so sugar makes us incredibly sick," he confirms looking at me strangely. It is a weird question to be asking.

"Well I was thinking with our closest enemies being Gorons I think we could set up a false target for them. If we put a small part of our Goron supplies separate from our actual supplies we could get them to go after it, and have it dump sugar on the rocks if they try to take it," I explain honestly a little proud of myself for the idea. They would know there was sugar of course.

"We'd need to use the lava and sea shore stones. As they could most likely just wash it off other wise. An icing, fruit juice, and real dark brown sugar mix would be best so it would both stick and get in the real small cracks," Abby a minor mage adds in once she realizes what I'm talking about. 

"It would most likely fool them into think it was all of the brought supplies if we put in a couple normal rocks too. We could survive three weeks without eating but we'd be incredibly uncomfortable." Goran adds, good to know he is on board.

"So they would most likely would completely lose interest in our camp if that were to happen?" Ovi a zalo asks a bit doubtful of the idea. 

"There's no guarantee but that is the base idea. After all creating a wall will take at least half a week, and we're only here for a week, so we could better use that time on other things," I explain, he still doesn't seem convinced but understands.

"I'm going to talk to my friend on the council to see if they like the idea, think I can steal Goran for this?" I ask them as we don't have dinner until at least a couple hours. 

"Sure, we're mainly just finishing up on deciding what we're taking out anyway," Abby insures me while Ovi seems to be buying his tongue on any complaints. I'm pretty sure he likes Abby so that's probably why he isn't saying anything.


	68. Chapter 67

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

Hanging out in Vaati's and Sheik's tent I notice how weird it feels to be above ground. We're taking a break and Vaati is the only one of us, people really respect. They don't like me because I'm friends with Blue and Sheik talks to no one and people seem to take it as their a prick or creep. No one's stupid enough to disrespect Vaati, and he's been in the Olympics, so yeah.

"So what's it like having four different soul mates?" Sheik asks adjusting their face coverings. 

"I'm either being suffocated with love or being completely over looked. Sometimes it feels like both but never neither," I tell him laughing a bit at the end. It's a lot better than that, but I want to have some fun. Sheik rolls their eyes as I lay down on the tent floor.

"So what's it like not having your soul mate and living in a colorless world?" I ask them crossing my arms and looking at the ceiling. 

"It works out pretty well for me, not seeing color has me notice the different shades that let me spot others hiding. But at times things look weird.... like I see splashes of colours and I have no idea why. It is fairly recent. I know I haven't seen my soul mate. The only person I've ever had any interest in, is Vaati," Sheik answers first clearly feeling off about it, maybe even worried.

"I've actually seen mine," that catches our attention in a millisecond as I shoot up from my spot so fast it almost falls. 

"WHAT?!" Vaati may keep to himself a lot but this is insane. 

"I don't have any contact with them and they don't even know I exist. But I did see them," Vaati shrugs commenting about being right about putting a sound spell on their tent.

"Who?" Sheik asks while I ask 

"How?" 

"Well I saw them at the mall and made sure he didn't see me. His names Ganondorf, I made sure he didn't see me as he was wearing a college jersey for rugby and I was 13, so I knew we had at least a five year difference. The earliest I plan on contacting him is in college, most likely after. I learned his name by looking up the college and his jersey number, I follow him on social media, his cousin is actually here," Vaati is insane. There's no other explanation for this.


	69. Chapter 68

**Vio** **pov** **.**

Seeing Red come in I'm a bit surprised. Being that normally when we run into each other we're in the dorm, or now the tent. I have to suppress the urge to go and hug him. One of the other people in rations follows, they're a Goron, I believe his name is Goran. Parents clearly weren't the most creative people. Though that likely could have been said about Red's, and mine, and everyone else I'm with.

"Zan said he wanted to alter the plan a little, so I figured Goran and I should be here for that. It will probably only take a couple of minutes," Red tells me a little awkwardly. 

"Maybe I'm too close to the situation but I can't think of any flaws to your plan," I reassure him. Even if the correction is indeed better, I don't want Red to be thinking too much into it.

I get in between the two visitors so it doesn't look like I'm too close to Red. Most people don't pay any attention to us so likely wouldn't put two and two together. Those who easily could pay attention, don't care. But none of them have had a cell phone in days and are looking for something to do. So things I could normally get away with, I can't.

At the rock table we moved to the center of this tent we see Zan. "You said you wanted to make an edit to Red's plan?" I ask sitting down motioning Red and his friend to do the same. 

"Yes, there are some rocks Gorons can eat but tastes horrible to them. I think we should put the sugar on the wall instead." 

"I don't think that would really do much. It's unlikely they'd go to any effort to get it. Setting it up as a way of screwing them over if they do break in makes a lot more sense," Erica says while the Goron in the room agrees with her.

"Not to mention the booby trap is already over half way done. I know that your expertise isn't used often and rarely requires you to be consulted. But please don't pose a question out of your expertise when it's already halfway done. It won't lead to anyone getting hurt the way we have it now. If you need something to do you can ask, but this was a waste of time honestly," I tell him trying to be nice but I'm defensive of Red, so I'm likely being an ass at the moment.


	70. Chapter 69

**Third Wheel pov.**

I don't get it. Why does Vaati, the magic prodigy and on the path to the Olympics, associate with Blue. Who all the night student have effectively out casted. I wouldn't say that the two of them are friends from what little I have seen or heard. Nor is Vaati's close friend, that Sheikah... whatever.... But Shadow who I understand to be Vaati's only childhood friend is very close to Blue.

I mean Vaati has the academics, fucking magic, gifted in two of the most demanding sports, and is often considered very pretty. He should be the most popular person in the school. But he has two close friends and acquaintanceship with one of the most infamous student. So I guess I'm a bit jealous and having a fight with my soul mate. So maybe I'm a bit more aware of that pretty little mage.

But I think I figured out why Shadow is so close to that boy. I think they're soul mates and hiding it. There's been a few times they've both snuck off to the same spot, most people either don't care enough or think it's just because Shadow is an outcast because of their friendship. But they don't seem to have any issues with hanging out in public. So why would they need privacy.

Or they are cheating together on their mates. I know they have been sharing a room. A whole lot of people know that Blue has been staying Shadow's room. And Shadow is roommates with Vio. Yet another day student. There seems to be a lot of those living in that certain dorm. Now I'm starting to notice a couple common things in those day students. They are all very, very blond. I think they all have blue eyes.

So maybe just maybe, that little loser has managed to build a gay little harem. That could get him in a lot of trouble. Maybe that would push him away from Vaati. And that could push Vaati to maybe be a bit more social. Or I could make Shadow push him away himself. Yeah... at the very least I'd get a good amount of entertainment from it. So I guess when the day troops are going out turf hunting, I could talk to him.

\---

**Shadow** **pov** **.**

Vaati decided he was going to create the blizzard now so everyone's in a rush to proof their tents. Blue and Green had to wake up help me get the cover on while Vio got the blankets and Red the warm clothes. Needless to say the snow shoes are about to be useful. It's probably loud enough to tell that something is going on, but not what Is going on.

The other mages are going to try making shields to keep as much snow off of us. So people are in fact running through the camp right now. Vaati upped it from hail storm as this area is suppose to be an ice basin. But climate change in all its realness, has removed the ice. And the creatures that used to live here are either dead, evacuated or in zoos in order to keep them alive. So he would be repairing human done damage.

He was going to do a hail storm before getting that information. The tents are also getting moved closer as to help reduce need to be out. But it's chaos at the moment. I shiver as the first snowflake lands on my head. Seems Vaati is trying to mimic the normal weather as best he can. That's good, don't want to mess too badly with the remaining species.

Finishing up, I need to pee. Best to do that now as its only going to get colder. Most of the day students have the same idea. A couple night students are working on a trench so we don't need to leave the camp. I head to the cliff seeing that it's one of the clearest spots. So only hidden by a tree I start my business. Only for some weirdo to start talking to me. "Hey mind if we have a chat?" 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He can see what I'm doing.

"Nothing, at least compared to you, I notice there's only one bed in your tent" well I'm debating on peeing on him now. 

"Well we don't want to be packing more than we need" I tell him finishing up. 

"And only two in the dorm" great blackmail time. Vaati has put a couple spells on those types of people. "So why don't you just stay away from Vaati..." I fully show how pissed I am, giving an okay. You better believe I'm setting Vaati on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (start 91)


	71. Chapter 70

**Vaati pov.**

"You said you needed to see me?" I ask going over to my tent, where Shadow had taken cover under. 

"Yes, but others can't hear this," he glances his eyes raising his eyebrows to tell me he wants a sound dome. I put one up, it prevents the travel of sound if you haven't figured it out, we can't hear what's happening outside it, and what's happening inside can't be heard outside.

"One of your creepy fans just threatened me," oh goodie. Most stopped trying to threaten me when I started printing out the article of what happened to the pedophile that tried to do me. But that doesn't stop them all. A lot try to romance me, or convince me that they're different. Basically they want a gothic Fluttershy, and my platform in both gymnastics and ballet, seems to attract that flock.

Shadow has been threatened before, a good percentage of middle school thought we were dating. Part of that was on purpose, we made sure we looked close to distract them from his actual relationship with Vio. So I do have a couple spells to deal with it. Mainly a distancing spell, make it so they can't get near us basically. Or the 3 day curse, basically any harm you do, will turn up on you in three days.

"They said they figured out what I was doing to with the others. I'm pretty sure he thinks we're all cheaters and not Soul mates. Threatened me with telling you, and likely everyone else," he corrects my thoughts crossing his arms and then his leg. 

"So you need a mouth sewing spell," despite the name it isn't physically harmful. It just prevents someone from saying anything about a certain thing. Though it could easily become an abusive spell.

"Yes, I know you don't like using it, but I can't risk others finding out. I'll need to avoid you until you have finished it, that was his requirement," Shadow explains to me. 

I shrug "On this, I'm not bothered. However in exchange for me doing this, I want you to properly tell Sheik about your pentagram relationship and that you doubt you are the only ones," Sheik will figure it out if they haven't already, we already reference it, they have already referenced it, so it's a lot better that Shadow properly tells them. Both to show that he trusts them, and to make sure that's how they find out and have accurate information about the situation. 

Shadow nods leaving the dome, breaking it.

\---

**Shadow pov.**

I found the best time to get the jerk alone so Vaati can cast the spell. Part of me wants to gloat so badly in front of him about it. Part of me wants to just see the realization on his face when he realizes he can't say anything, and walk away. So I will likely go with Vaati's style, it's like a cross between the two. We tell him exactly why he's an asshole.

Seeing the guy come in he looks so confident. I feel bad for whoever he's soul mates with. Not even because he's blackmailing me as a creepy fanboy of my friend. But because he literally started threatening me while I was peeing. He went out of his way to do it while I was peeing. He could have just waited a minute. But nope. He made the choice to do it while I was marking a tree.

"So you haven't stopped talking to Vaati yet. I thought I made it clear what would happen." He mocks me not realizing Vaati is watching the whole thing. 

"What do you think is going to happen if I stop talking to Vaati?" They always have big uncreative ideas on what will happen. 

"They'll stop hanging out with weirdos and creeps like you. He'll get very popular once he's no longer held down by you." He says annoyed by the whole question.

"Vaati is incredibly introverted. And even if he wasn't, he's always studying and training. He barely has enough time to talk to me. So yeah, I really doubt he would become popular or even want to be." I tell him off with a smirk. 

"You don't know that!" He sneers getting defensive. 

"I've known him since he accidentally kicked me in the face when we were little. You likely haven't even talked to him once. But sure."

"You better believe I'm telling him you being a pervert who-" his voice goes silent. Seems Vaati got the spell on. 

"You threaten his first and up until recently only friend in school. You literally interrupted me pissing for no reason at all. And I'm not cheating. Anyone I sleep with have all their soul mates permission to have sex with me and each other. That isn't cheating, we just have different rules." I turn around and start walking back to the camp.


	72. Chapter 71

**Vaati pov.**

"You said you needed to see me?" I ask going over to my tent, where Shadow had taken cover under. 

"Yes, but others can't hear this," he glances his eyes raising his eyebrows to tell me he wants a sound dome. I put one up, it prevents the travel of sound if you haven't figured it out, we can't hear what's happening outside it, and what's happening inside can't be heard outside.

"One of your creepy fans just threatened me," oh goodie. Most stopped trying to threaten me when I started printing out the article of what happened to the pedophile that tried to do me. But that doesn't stop them all. A lot try to romance me, or convince me that they're different. Basically they want a gothic Fluttershy, and my platform in both gymnastics and ballet, seems to attract that flock.

Shadow has been threatened before, a good percentage of middle school thought we were dating. Part of that was on purpose, we made sure we looked close to distract them from his actual relationship with Vio. So I do have a couple spells to deal with it. Mainly a distancing spell, make it so they can't get near us basically. Or the 3 day curse, basically any harm you do, will turn up on you in three days.

"They said they figured out what I was doing to with the others. I'm pretty sure he thinks we're all cheaters and not Soul mates. Threatened me with telling you, and likely everyone else," he corrects my thoughts crossing his arms and then his leg. 

"So you need a mouth sewing spell," despite the name it isn't physically harmful. It just prevents someone from saying anything about a certain thing. Though it could easily become an abusive spell.

"Yes, I know you don't like using it, but I can't risk others finding out. I'll need to avoid you until you have finished it, that was his requirement," Shadow explains to me. 

I shrug "On this, I'm not bothered. However in exchange for me doing this, I want you to properly tell Sheik about your pentagram relationship and that you doubt you are the only ones," Sheik will figure it out if they haven't already, we already reference it, they have already referenced it, so it's a lot better that Shadow properly tells them. Both to show that he trusts them, and to make sure that's how they find out and have accurate information about the situation. 

Shadow nods leaving the dome, breaking it.

\---

**Shadow pov.**

I found the best time to get the jerk alone so Vaati can cast the spell. Part of me wants to gloat so badly in front of him about it. Part of me wants to just see the realization on his face when he realizes he can't say anything, and walk away. So I will likely go with Vaati's style, it's like a cross between the two. We tell him exactly why he's an asshole.

Seeing the guy come in he looks so confident. I feel bad for whoever he's soul mates with. Not even because he's blackmailing me as a creepy fanboy of my friend. But because he literally started threatening me while I was peeing. He went out of his way to do it while I was peeing. He could have just waited a minute. But nope. He made the choice to do it while I was marking a tree.

"So you haven't stopped talking to Vaati yet. I thought I made it clear what would happen." He mocks me not realizing Vaati is watching the whole thing. 

"What do you think is going to happen if I stop talking to Vaati?" They always have big uncreative ideas on what will happen. 

"They'll stop hanging out with weirdos and creeps like you. He'll get very popular once he's no longer held down by you." He says annoyed by the whole question.

"Vaati is incredibly introverted. And even if he wasn't, he's always studying and training. He barely has enough time to talk to me. So yeah, I really doubt he would become popular or even want to be." I tell him off with a smirk. 

"You don't know that!" He sneers getting defensive. 

"I've known him since he accidentally kicked me in the face when we were little. You likely haven't even talked to him once. But sure."

"You better believe I'm telling him you being a pervert who-" his voice goes silent. Seems Vaati got the spell on. 

"You threaten his first and up until recently only friend in school. You literally interrupted me pissing for no reason at all. And I'm not cheating. Anyone I sleep with have all their soul mates permission to have sex with me and each other. That isn't cheating, we just have different rules." I turn around and start walking back to the camp.

We'll all be home in a less than 24 hours so time to get packing.


	73. Chapter 72

**Red pov.**

Shadow's taking me to a movie! We never get to see any with both the difference of being diurnal and nocturnal. Not to mention I'm not really the favorite in my family and Shadow's family is unfortunately a bit close to the poverty line. But Green gave us some money. Needless to say he's getting a lot of affection after this. I believe he said he was going to be cuddling Vio for the night.

Getting to the theatre we start looking at the options. Shadow says he's sneaking in popcorn, by hiding it under his shirt. I'm 90 percent sure he means one of those huge bags of popcorn from the Rupee store. He has some pretty weird talents, so while I don't know how he's doing. Nor do I want any knowledge on how he's doing it. I know that somehow he's hiding a huge bag of popcorn, with barely a bulge in his figure.

We decide on Lolia and Hylia The Mirroring Tale. We know it's going to be heavily romanticize as the two Goddesses always are. Especially by over sea creators. Outside of the continent Triumira as Hyrule is only a part of the land, less human beings aren't exactly popular. And because Hylians (like myself), Lolians and the like are often summed up to humans but better. They very much use our Goddesses to say that.

But there just aren't many studios here in Hyrule, or really any I can/ could of gone to. As they don't sell well over seas they rarely get into commercial theatres and are very localized. The only one in Skyloft is across the mainland and costs more than the 14 rupees it cost, for both of us, to go here. The Zora's Domain's government is actually working on funding their people to make films on their myths, and getting them sold widespread.

Sitting down Shadow pulls out the bag and my theory is confirmed. It is a giant cheap bag of popcorn from the Rupee store. Am I still going to eat it? Definitely. Shadow puts the arm rest up. Taking advantage of the dark and wraps his arm around me as we start to cuddle. "I love you" he whispers into my ear making me shiver as I mumble back an I love you too. This really is nice.


	74. Chapter 73

**Vaati pov.**

After going home I've already started looking into buying a time charm. Something that can greatly speed up my perception of time so that I can study better. And get some free time. It gets pretty irritating that I never have time for anything that isn't my studying and practicing. So I want to get a charm to let me get through more with less time. Dispute what some people say it isn't lazy. It's allowing more work.

There's no point in using it during more controlled time periods. While it could be useful in taking more notes when a teacher is going a bit too fast. Or working on a project in case. It won't help me in anyway if I'm not having issues keeping up in a lesson or need to work with someone. But keeping it on person will greatly help me.

I do have money saved up, and I 100% believe it will help me in the future. But finding one that I can see in person and confirm is going to be a lot harder for me to do. Time charms really aren't something found in the amateur stores, which is not a dis, but it's like comparing the cookies you get at a dollar store, to hiring a five star baker to make cookies. Chances are both are good, but you just don't compare them, they are quite bluntly different leagues.

I know of a few higher end charm shops but Skyloft is admittedly lacking in magic shops. Time charms are very much in the 4 star category and are pretty rare. So I might have to go into Hyrule's capitol Castle Town during summer break while on the surface. So I'm spreading my range on search. There's three recorded Temples of Time, one of which is in Castle Town leading to that being a more likely place for them to be sold due to association.

But only being on the surface for two months mean I better get any plans in place now before Ezlo makes plans to never go any where near where I need to go. The two other temples won't lead to anything as they don't make the charms, one is in the middle of the Lost Woods, and the other on a nationally protected landmark known as The Great Plateau, so no one is going out there to sell charms.


	75. Chapter 74

**Green pov.**

"Have you ever wondered if the Goddesses are real?" Vio has been reading non stop about our people's myths and history. 

"What all do you mean?" Due to the overwhelming surge of missionaries, priests and other people who invaded after Triumira was discovered by the rest of the world, along with Arimutri. Our beliefs were severely hurt and many don't believe in it anymore, most are very lax with their beliefs.

"My parents don't believe in it at all, my family lived in Ordon village before moving to Skyloft. It was one of the most successfully converted areas. They are Christians, I know that I'm definitely not, but I'm not sure if I'm an atheist or a believer in the goddesses. Like we genuinely have worlds completely detached from the Earth who only have access points on this continent. We have magic, and repeating cycles that aren't just nature, three golden triangles appear on three people during random times in their life." He looks up at me, clearly frustrated.

"I guess I've wondered if all of the myths were based off of the other worlds and strange creatures. But I am a believer in it, my moms like to say that were related to the Hero of Wind actually. It just seems that our prophecies aren't natural disasters and end of the world events without any details. They are cycles that don't make sense otherwise, but there could be a different lost reason for them I guess," I rub his back seeing him close his eyes for a moment.

"Do you think that the goddesses are dead?" That is a lot more abstract. 

"How.... what?" I can't hide that, that made zero sense to me.

"People were sent to the moon before Triumira was discovered, we have an entire past continent ages away that shares striking features of our kingdom. So two continents were completely missed by any probes and people literally looking down at us from the moon. This was a well known shipping route. I think that the goddesses hid us. I think that they either died removing the illusion, or they left. If not for our old star maps I wouldn't even think we were actually from this planet," so that's a lot, and not something someone comes up with in a day.

"So you believe that they kept Hyrule separate from the rest of the planet? Why would they do that?" I ask sitting up. 

"Imperialism, they did destroy any records of before them. People still believe that it was Europeans that discovered the Americas, when there is clear evidence that Africa beat them before they took over. It doesn't explain why we don't have records of it though," I guess that's one way to learn your partner's religion.


	76. Chapter 75

**Vaati pov.**

This is my last gymnastics competition until the summer. So I'll be reducing my practice time to half until I'm down with my exams. Which will take two weeks in order to get through them. I made my schedule so that my final year as light as possible, piling my courses up now and last year. I'm even taking a few of the 30 classes. I have been using this strategy for the past 7 years.

I spray my ass with skin adhesive. I cringe at the texture but it's needed in order to keep the leotards from riding up while flipping through the air. I release the edge of mine feeling it lightly snap against my ass. Repeating it on the other side. It was originally a light blue but I 'accidentally' dyed it lavender. The original pattern based off the mechanical patterns found on the guardians of Hyrule now a reddish purple.

They don't really do much, as long as you don't try to harm them. Harming them is a death wish, so anyone with a brain stays away from them and don't try anything where it could go wrong. Children are kept even farther away from them, because stupid kids will do stupid things. I've only heard of three times in the last 100 years there's been an issue with them.

Sheik sits down next to me as a girl from our team goes up next. Neither of us really talk to her but she's nice from what we do know. She's an Yiga descendant, and fairly immersed in the culture, so knows and makes a lot of banana recipes. She keeps her hair just passed shoulder length and in a ponytail. Oh and always has the mask somewhere on her person. Only on her face when it has to be though, like now.

As she finishes up I get up as I'm up on the uneven bars. I rub some chalk on my hands before running and grabbing the higher bar. Lifting my legs up and above the bar my body below it. Allowing my legs to drop and bring my body above it on the other side. Splitting my legs to the side before bringing them together as I reach the top arms straight.

**Sheik pov.**

It's always amazed me how serious Vaati takes his commitments. About half of the Sheikah and Yiga are a serious as our ancestors were known for. So seeing him be fully committed to both gymnastics and ballet impressed me when we first met. Seeing him be even more dedicated to magic made my heart beat faster. He's admired by a lot of people for it but it amazes me how he manages to do while basically raising himself.

It's why I wish that we didn't instantly know who our soul mates are just by looking at them. It means knowing that anything else is supposed to fail by the grand universe. I want to date him. But I know it will only last at max when he finishes college. Since he told me about already knowing who his soul mate is I've known there's no path where we stay together.

I know the saying it is better to have loved and to have lost than it is to never love at all. But how do you date someone who knows you aren't their end game. He told me his soul mates name. How he lightly internet stalks him. How his cousin goes to our school. He doesn't know how I feel, and I am the one to ask, but I don't want to live with a count down on my head.

A few days ago Vaati told me something I'll never forget.

_"I_ _don't_ _think our_ _eyes_ _tell us everything," we were studying in the library the moon a quarter full._

_"What are_ _you_ _talking about?" I put down my book, it was_ _just_ _review anyways._

_"I_ _don't_ _think we have one soul mate. I_ _don't_ _even think they really are suppose to be there for our entire lives,"_ _we_ _were hidden away on a ledge we_ _weren't_ _suppose to be on._

_"You mean like Shadow?" I tilt my head curious where he was going._

_"_ _That's_ _only_ _part of it,_ _it's_ _not_ _exactly_ _rare_ _that_ _one partner dies long before the other. Are they supposed to be sad little hermits, for the rest of their lives? Or large age differences a 30 year old with someone in their 50s_ _isn't_ _a big deal, and larger can work. But a five year old child and a teenager is wrong on so many levels. But some times they meet too early,"_


	77. Chapter 76

**Blue** **pov** **.**

So everyone is busy studying away for the final exams, it's to the point where Red and I have gone back to our official room. There's just not enough space for all four of us to be studying with a sleeping Shadow. Vio is helping us all for an hour after class in the library. He's not as much as a help to me as he is with Green and Red, but that's because I'm a year ahead.

I have looked into finding a group or two my age that I can study with. But I'm delaying talking to any. I don't know why as I can still study with my mates, at max moving the time I do work with them around. And I'm not a good teacher even with being a year ahead. Slowly the non exam classes are turning into study times.

Shadow is studying with Sheik and Vaati. They've also been giving us copies of their notes to help us see other ways one might be taught. Vaati's and Sheik's notes are a lot more useful for me being that we're the same age and in the same grade. Vaati could have skipped a grade but apparently Ezlo didn't want him to. So I'm getting great quality notes.

Green hasn't gone back to his room, he says he feels more comfortable staying with them. He mentioned awhile ago that his and Shadow's brother had apparently gotten in a fight so I don't think he wants to be alone. Shadow says that Dark isn't telling him anything and doesn't know why either. I can see why it's stressing Green out so much, he's going to be living with Link now that he can't live with his parents.

Vio says that, that Ravio guy hasn't contacted him in a few months either. He had said he was going to meet up with his mate's mate. And hasn't emailed back at all since. They do have some minor actions on the account so we know they're alive at least. So I guess a lot of stress is on all of us one way or another.


	78. Chapter 77

**Green pov.**

"Do you think you could help me with my math homework?" I ask finding that none of my work is leading to anything. I really don't do well with Algebra. And I don't get how to from multiple variables of X in different places to give me a specific value. 

"Yeah I should be able to help you what do you want to start with?" He asks moving from what's official his side of the room to Shadow.

I show him the equation that I'm currently trying to figure out. "Oh the issue is that you're forgetting to factor it. If you pull the X out of the top half you get x(x-3). And you can factor the bottom by 2 getting you 2(x-3). Now that you have them both halves factored you can simplify by eliminating (x-3), meaning you just have x/2,"

Had he not taken the pencil and shown me what he was talking about, I still wouldn't understand what he was talking about. But I think I'm understanding what he's saying. "Okay I think I get it but it says I need to find a non permissible values, but there's no asymptote? My graphing calculator just gives me a straight line?" I ask still not understanding that.

"With this it's a point of discontinuity, or a P.o.D. and just look at the denominator. What does x need to be to be 0. (x-3) = 0 so x must equal 3. Now with the simplified equation plug in 3, 3/2. So the point of discontinuity is 3, 1.5, and you just make a little circle around the spot," he smiles hugging me as I fill out the paper.

"Thanks I don't get why it's so hard to get this stuff to click for me," I tell him starting to go through more of the practice. 

"There's a few people in my class having the same issues, so you're in no way alone," he tells me heading back over to his side to start going through his own work book and notes. I wish we could stay right next to each other but the desks are too small.


	79. Chapter 78

**Red pov**.

I need a break. There's a lot going on right now and I need a moment to just not think about it. I'm going to go bake something so that I get both my break and a delicious reward. The cafeteria has a miniature section where you can sign up for about two hours to use. I don't think it will take that long but it's just me so I maybe wrong.

I usually cook with my mom. She wasn't directly scornful about me dating Blue when it came out. But I could tell she wasn't a fan and would no way help me with the relationship. I wouldn't really call her passive aggressive, just... I don't agree with your decisions but they are yours. She didn't tolerate my cousins teasing me about it, she would tell anyone off for harassing me.

My cousin Hilda is kinda a gossip. She just has to know everyone's business. She was pretty popular in school. I wouldn't really call her a bitch, she does keep secrets strangely enough. But she pries into everyone's lives. I really wish she would focus that dedication into anything else. She didn't judge me for dating Blue, but asked any and every question in the book regarding our relationship. Constantly.

My dad said that Blue wasn't allowed to come over to the house. He did admit to not approving of us dating outside of our mates (if only he knew). But that he was mainly concerned about ending the mess with my classmates bullying me. He was realistic that with that many people bullying me, that detention and suspensions weren't going to stop it all. I don't agree with his solution of force it to blow over, keep Blue and I apart so they don't have anything new.

It's a lot better here in Skyloft. My home town is very conservative and isn't really open to non monogamous relationships at all. It's as close as you get to no sex until marriage in Lorule. It also has a high amount of Christians in there and you can tell how much it affects our culture. Family feuds are pretty common there as well.


	80. Chapter 79

**Blue** **pov** **.**

After those first two exams I need a break. So what better way to take a break than by going on a date. Plus it's been far too long since I've spent one on one time with Vio. He also hasn't been able to get sushi, a food that he has told us he loves since Green told us about his allergy becoming deadly. So he's going to spend the night with Red and I.

He agreed to pay for the sushi in exchange of me paying for anything else. We even got an excuse if anyone notices that he's spending the night with us. A few people on our floor are in fact pretty nosey. And it's that he was helping Red study, as they are in the same grade unlike me. It got too late so we figured he might as well spend the night.

He'll borrow some of Red's clothes for the night so they can't say that we planned this. I dress up a tiny little bit as I don't think that a sweat shirt is really what I should be wearing for a date. The sushi place Vio decided on is in no way fancy but I am going to wear my nice pants and jacket for it.

Seeing Vio I notice that he's trying out something really new. He's wearing a dress. It stops a bit above his knees and is just a couple shades deeper than lilac. He's has a black headband in his hair and a short sleeve under shirt. 

He comes over and gives me a smile "do you like it?" He asks looking a bit unsure of his choice. 

"You look great,"

Starting to walk over to the place I decide to ask "so how come you decided to wear a dress?" 

"Oh... I wanted to try it out for a long time, but with my parents... I was scared to honestly. And with it being so close to summer, I wanted to at least try it once and this seemed like the best possible time," he crosses his arms slightly sinking into himself. 

"Vio, don't worry about whether they approve of it, only that you like it,"

**Vio** **pov** **.**

Entering the shop I smile at Baslin, a Zora who moved here a couple of years ago. He's a university student and works here part time. We've talked a few times when the place hasn't been busy. He's wanting to go into zoology. Hates it when people assume he is/ should be a marine biologist. He's a salt dolphin breed of Zora, one of the most common, but there are some interesting variations.

When he is asked isn't eating fish cannibalism, his response is: is eating beef cannibalism, to Hylians, Gerudo, Lolians, etc. To the Gorons it's eating rocks. Rito are chicken. Twili, Shadow kargarok. You get the picture. He's not even a fish, or as they are most often called blue scales, finned, and fresh water breeds. So he's a marine animal, so sushi which is fish, is not even in the same animal category.

Blue gets his food and we go over to the table. Right by the window where we can look over the clouds. One of the small flying islands covered in loftwings. Most are various shades of blue, yellow, green, and grey. "Have you figured out how we're going to stay in contact?" Blue asks me trying to use the chop sticks. 

"I haven't, I really can't have them know I have friends beside Shadow, and they rarely let me see him,"

"I noticed, either they don't know about the rest of us, or they won't let you ever see Shadow again," Blue sighs as we get through the meal. I take the plates back to the counter so they can be washed and reused. Baslin takes the plates taking them to the dishwasher, wishing us a good night together. Blue taking my hand as we start walking.

"Want to get some ice cream?" He asks me as we approach an ice cream cart. One of those fancy gelato things. I nod needing something to really take my mind off things. 

"Alright, you can get two scoops even," he tells me as we go up to see the options they have. 

"I'll take a cookies & cream, and chocolate cone," the lady gets the scoop. 

"And what for the lady?" 

I blush remembering that I'm in a dress "Raspberry lemon,"

**Red pov.**

Tonight is a good night. Since we've gone back to our own rooms, other than Green, I've been missing the cuddles. Sure I still have Blue to cuddle me but that's not quite what I'm looking for. While we were all in one room I could easily get snuggled by two of them. If I got lucky three of them. And I could ask us all to snuggle for a moment if I really wanted.

So with Blue coming here with Vio after his date we're all going to snuggle together for the night. I did ask ahead of time of course and will be taking a nice long walk if they decide to have some fun. We can keep the window open during the night so we don't have to worry about people smelling their activities. As the room gets a bit stuffy I usually open it anyway.

My phone buzzes on the counter as I microwave some cheap popcorn. I hum a bit to myself looking at it. 

It's from Blue 'I got Vio and I ice cream, we should be back in about 45 minutes as he wants to dance. Think you could go out for an hour?' Seems it was a good call to leave the window closed for when they get back.

I check the timer and see that it's a minute and a bit left. I start to message him back after a moment to think about what to send. 

'Alright, I'll have the window and blinds closed for when you get in. Open it once you're done, I left Vio some pajamas I borrowed on the desk chair,' it can be a bit amusing watching those two stubborn boys fight, but they certainly know how to cooperate.

As the microwave beeps I put my phone away and grab the bag heading over to the library. I needed to come over here and study. I'll go for a walk after an hour, maybe 15 minutes after. Sitting down at a computer I make sure I have a couple tissues for when I need to wipe off the butter.


	81. Chapter 80

**Green pov.**

With my exams done I decided to go talk to Link. With me being so busy with exams I haven't been able to call him. And he was distant for awhile. I think he got in a fight with Dark, Shadow mentioned that he stayed a couple week at his parents. Dark is in their apartment so they should be all made up then. It's across Skyloft but we're meeting half way in this cafe.

Entering the cafe I go to the counter not seeing Link anywhere. It’s not a very popular brand here, but it was pretty popular on the surface. Taste up here is a bit odd, like the air is barely thinner than the surface like it should be, and taste is the same, but that small change has kept a lot of international brands and even just Hylian brands from coming up here.

Getting my favorite drink (a molten lava smoothie) I sit by the window waiting for Link to come in. He would call if he was going to be noticeably late and to be fair I am a little bit early. Seeing him I wave at him through the window as I notice a few more people are in the cafe and lined up. Guess I’ll be waiting a bit more until we can talk.

“Sorry, it took me a bit longer than expected to get here,” He sits down in front of me with his triple berry smoothie.

“It’s fine I was a bit early honestly, so how come you’ve been so quiet lately?”

“I’m in a bit of a fight with Dark right now,”

“That sucks, do you want to talk about it?”

“Where do I even begin…. So a few years ago this person claims I was their soul mate and when they finally realized and accepted that I was soul mates with Dark. They left me alone for the most part. Dark had been talking to them online because he was worried about them. 

And a few weeks ago I noticed Dark had gotten me roses and outside of the Festival of Mates he never does that unless he’s fucked up. But I decided to leave it until he was ready to fess up to whatever. And when he finally tells me what he did, he told me he had met up with them and had kissed them!”

Oh fucking shit!


	82. Chapter 81

**Shadow pov.**

I wasn’t expecting Dark to call me, at least not in the middle of the day. We are both part of the nocturnal population in Skyloft. So being woken up by the edgy song I put as his ring tone was not entirely pleasant or at all expected. He said it was urgent and absolutely could not be overheard. Mainly by Link, his soul mate. What ever this is it is serious.

“I know who Vio was contacting to see if you guys weren’t the only ones,”

“Only ones of what? You haven’t given me context...”

“Having multiple soul mates,” I can hear him crying over the phone, that is honestly what’s scaring me the most.

“How would you know that, Vio told us all he was doing that, but none of us are involved and I never mentioned it to you or anyone else,” I said ‘what’s scaring me the most.’ I did not say it was the only thing scaring me.

“Because Link was the person they said they were soul mates with! I was the one reaching out to make sure he was okay because I knew there were exceptions,”

“Oh goddesses...”

“I went out to meet him after finding out you had multiple soul mates, and I kissed him, I just wanted to see if I would feel something. I only recently confessed I kissed him. I don’t know what to do now,”

“Is that why Link was acting so weird, he went to meet up with Green today?...”

“Yes I know it’s going to come up and this is going to be my last chance to warn you what information Green is going to be coming back with,”

“Does Link know… why you decided to kiss him...”

“He knows that I wanted to see if I would feel something. But he isn’t aware of you, Green, and the others, I’m not going to tell him. Tell Green he can’t either, not now, not when I have so recently fucked up. It won’t get the fire off me, and will only rise it spreading to you guys,” he says stablizing his voice a little to make that message clear.

“What about this summer, he’s living with you guys?...”

“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out okay,”


	83. Chapter 82

**Sheik pov.**

“You seem stressed,” I comment sitting next to Shadow in front of the edge. The river falling down and evaporating into clouds below. It’s rather heavy at the moment leading to some pretty big clouds. It will probably rain tonight.

“Yeah, I suppose I should properly tell you the whole story, it can be a bit, difficult, to bring up,”

“I understand, Vaati said you were going to explain your, polyamory,”

“I know Dark Worlder’s have better night vision, but I wasn’t going to night classes until this year. Yet my night vision never weakened like expected, Vio and I were the first to meet. He could see purple, and while he didn’t gain a even one color by seeing my he felt it. I felt it and could see purple,”

“Interesting, were you honest on those color tests? They would be pretty interesting to researchers,”

“Yeah, Blue and Red met in middle school, each getting their respective colors. They kept their relationship secret right away, it took a few months for Vio and I to do that. But they were found out, Blue was sent to another home, Red was sadly left to deal with all the shaming. Even from his family to a degree. Vio and I met Red in the mall when he went to see a movie with Blue. It all just made so much sense,”

“You said Green was the last one, as in last one found or last one period?”

“Period, it was a bit before you came, my brother was aware… He’s actually soul mates with Green’s brother, Link. Vio contacted someone who had been in a study called Multi Soul Mates, he was ostracized for it. Because there wasn’t enough coincidences… They are supposedly soul mates with Link, Dark checking up to make sure they were okay. Dark apparently kissed them to see what they felt, they ran off, and Dark has only recently confessed about the kiss,”

“Isn’t Green going to be living with them?...”

“Yes, Dark says he’s not going to tell Link about us, and that we shouldn’t tell him, because all it will do is spread the fire. Green isn’t exactly happy….”


	84. Chapter 83

**Vaati pov. ******

********

Today’s the big day for so many, the graduation ceremony is happening, on the first day that students can go home. For all those parents and families that can only make one trip, due to time or money, this day was chosen. Makes the whole day a lot louder and crowded, even outside of the extra people and 12 graders. I’m talking about everyone packing if not leaving already.

Entering the bathroom I smirk a little to myself. No one thinks to go to the second closest washroom. And unfortunately I had to pick up some paperwork for Ezlo right by the grad ceremony. So I couldn’t just go to the closest bathroom. I sigh in relief finding it completely empty. I quickly relieve myself and go over to the sink, I didn’t get a chance to properly brush my hair as the teacher with them is needed in the ceremony.

I hear something drop and I quickly turn to the door. It’s Ganon, my soul mate. Seems we had the same idea with going to the next bathroom.

This isn’t the ideal place for him to meet me. Number one, this is a bathroom, not exactly a romantic place for people to meet their soulmate. Number two, due to my internet stalking I do to make sure I know he’s okay, I know this is his cousin’s grad. I’m not trying to take from someone’s grad.

Okay, I have stuff to do, and he has a grad to get back to. I can contact him, I can deal with questions later but there’s less than five minutes until he needs to be back in the crowd and sat down in under five minutes ish.

“I follow you on social media, and I’ll message you around midnight, my profile picture is a bat,” I tell him awkwardly sneaking passed him. Leaving him too stunned to object.

I didn’t even get to finish brushing my hair. I’ll have to start figuring out what exactly I’m going to tell him once I get back to my room. I wonder if he knows who I am. I let a small smile grace my face.


End file.
